Daddy?
by xlyphiechanx
Summary: When a young Naruto Uzumaki wakes up from a seizure, he can't seem to recognize the worried blonde haired man who just hugged him. AU. (Lots of Father Son bonding) NOTE: I will be continuing this story sometime in the future!
1. Chapter 1

My feet splash in a puddle, the dirty water squirting onto my face. The clouds cry even harder as the thunder booms throughout the village. The crackle of lighting is spotted only moments after, and it runs a shiver down my spine. I'm not a fan of lighting storms, and the look of thunder makes me want to curl up in a ball and close my eyes. I force the thoughts out of my mind and focus on the objective at hand. I have to run somewhere safe, somewhere where they won't find me. I make a sharp turn and run into an alley. The rain pours down even harder and I try to grab onto the brick wall and pull myself over it, but the rain wins the battle and my hand slips.

I fall onto my bottom, the sudden impact making my whole body wince in pain. I hear rapid footsteps approach me and whip my head around. A group of teenage boys loom over my small frame. I cower in fear and scramble back until I'm pressed up against the wall. My eyes scan any possible escape route, but no good opportunities are spotted. They crack their knuckles and say some things I can't quite hear over the pounding rain. When the oldest one, and most likely the leader of the group, raises his fist in the air, I cower and allow the punch to fall onto my face. What's the point of blocking? They'll just go even harder on me. When his fist makes contact with my scrawny chin, I hear a crack ripple through the air and it's more painful and terrifying than any thunder I've ever heard.

My head is shoved against the wall, as they all take turns punching and kicking me. I try not to scream, not to holler for help, because help never comes. With each blow my body takes, I whimper and force my tears back. If I cry they will win, and I will never let them win. My wimpy body is tossed around like a rag doll. They pick me up by the collar and punch me in the stomach. They laugh, mock, and tease me. Calling me weak, a disgrace, a nuisance, a demon.

I've started to think that I'm like that, even though I know I'm not. Everyone I know always tells me that I'm not a monster, that I'm just like everyone else, but I can see it as clear as day, that they're lying. It's too obvious. If I wasn't a monster, than why do I always get teased, why do I have no friends, why do people run away from me, why am I hated?

And so when the boys spit at me, and call me a demon, I inwardly agree with them. They throw my worn out body onto the rain-covered pavement and walk away. Their heads raised proud, their fists pumping in the air, their voices booming as they congratulate themselves on a job well done. Good job, you finished off a monster.

I lay there watching them go. The rain drowns my vision and my body is numb, cold and bruised. The alley way is dark, too dark for comfort. The stormy clouds make the once bright and colorful day turn dull and bleak. Just like me, I'm dull, I'm a nobody. Before my lights are turned off and I pass out a small growl rummages through my mind. My eyes fly open.

"Kill them. Make them pay." It growls, commanding me to become the monster everyone tells me I'm not. But, I know better than to listen, and the sudden adrenaline helps me regain some of the energy I had lost. I pull myself up and onto my feet. Flinging my school bag over my shoulder I wobble out of the alleyway. My feet ache with every step I take, but I know I have to get home and wash up before my father finishes work.

It's been like this for a few years now. I joined the academy when I was seven. My first year was going decent. I had no friends, for the obvious reason of me being a monster, but I never got beat up. It wasn't until my second year that the older boys started picking on me. And each year those older boys got stronger; they learned jutsus, fighting techniques, and how to bear weapons. And since I'm not a genius I don't learn as fast as the rest of my class. So, I'm not good with technique, I'm terrible at weapons, my Justus suck, I'm pretty much a dead-last. It's pretty shocking for most people since my father owns the title of The Fourth Hokage. What could they possibly expect out of a nine year old? But, I guess I didn't get his skill, and I hate it that people think I'm supposed to be like him. I'm not my dad, I'm Naruto Uzumaki.

And the thing is, they compare me to him _all_ the time. I don't have my own identity and when I started out at the academy everyone expected me to be the living, breathing replica of him. But, I'm not. And so I got made fun of and then eventually people decided to "test" me. Which was really just an excuse to beat me up. I get pulverized almost everyday afterschool. The only days that I don't are if Obito or Kakashi walk me home. Other days I'm tailed and usually I get away, but since the rain soiled my plans today, I got beat up. But, it's nothing new for me, I guess you could say I'm used to it. And since I heal rather quickly, my dad barely notices. Or maybe he just doesn't care.

I turn the knob to our door and walk in. The lights aren't even on, indicating that my dad hasn't returned home early. I take off my wet shoes and jacket. Putting that away in the closet I turn on the living room lights. I squeeze my wet hair into the kitchen sink, making sure I don't make a mess, and then head upstairs to the bathroom. I strip of my soggy clothes and toss them in the dryer.

After my refreshing shower I sit on my bed and look out the window. It's become like a routine for me. I don't come home like any other kid and do my homework, or play video games, or maybe even with toys. No, I come home and look out my window at the world below. I see people walking with umbrellas of all different colors, children jumping into the puddles with their lively rain boots, kids with their parents laughing and holding hands. I sigh and realize that I'm lonely. I've been lonely for the longest time, ever since the academy started actually. I was so excited to finally start training, to become a better ninja, but it was all ruined when I discovered that I have no talent what so ever. Even my teachers lost faith in me, and my dad is too busy with work and his own students to even help me. He always tells me he will train with me and then cancels last minute because something pops up, something more important than his own son.

The front door opens and I notice right away that it's my dad. It's weird, but I can sense chakra although I'm horrible at controlling it. My ears perk up, like a wild animal's, as I listen to him walk to the kitchen, take a seat, and sigh. I get off of my bed and head down the stairs. Might as well greet him, I haven't talked to him for a while since he's constantly busy and putting me off. I always tell myself, every morning that I'll show my dad how I really feel. I'll tell him that I feel neglected, that I feel lonely, but every time I muster up the courage to do so, I always fail.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down in a chair directly across from my father. He gives me a small smile.

"Hey, how was school today?" He asks resting his head on his propped up elbow.

"Good." I reply simply. Just like I thought. He doesn't recognize my bruised chin, he doesn't bother to comment on the cut above my right brow, and he doesn't even notice the scab on my puffy lip. I resume the conversation," How was work?" He shrugs. "Nothing important, just paperwork and some meetings. Speaking of meetings, I have one in half an hour…we'll have to have dinner later tonight. Sorry, kiddo." He gets up from his chair and ruffles my blonde locks. I wince at his touch and the slightest hint of worry glazes his sky blue eyes. But, it vanishes, as I don't resume to show any more signs of pain. The little flicker of hope that he finally realized I'm desperate for help is burned out and I slouch watching him walk away.

* * *

Maybe this has been going on for too long? I wonder, lying on my bed staring up at my ceiling. Maybe I should say something, but he is in a meeting. The lightning crackles, and as soon as it finishes the lights flicker. I hold my breath praying that the powers don't turn off, but my hopes are put out once more as the lights turn off and I'm sitting in my room covered in darkness. The one thing I'm afraid of more than anything is the dark.

I grab onto my covers and take deep calming breaths. Okay, I can't just freak out, I need to get my emergency mobile and call my dad…but that's all the way in the living room. My teeth chatter from fear as I sit wrapped up in my blankets like a mummy. I feel like at any given moment, someone will just walk out of my closet and kill me. But, knowing that cowering in fear in my own room won't bring the lights back, I struggle out of the hold of my covers and make way for the door. The floorboards creek as I walk down the hallway and the flash of lighting fills the dark enveloped hall. In that short time, when the whole entire room is completely lit, I see a figure on my stairs and my whole body is filled with goose bumps.

As fast as the light came it's gone. I stand fear stricken, unable to move. If that's a rogue ninja trying to capture me I'm as good as dead meat. I hold my breath trying to think of an escape plan, but in an instant the world goes black, even blacker than it was before.

* * *

Minato's POV

All these meetings really get boring sometimes. It's like hearing the same thing over and over and over again. I'm rarely home due to all of this Hokage business, more importantly I barely have time for Naruto. I bite my lip in worry thinking of him. Come to think of it, he's been looking pretty beat up these past couple of years ever since he joined the academy. I figured it's because of the training during class time and such, but today…he looked so scared and helpless when I patted his head. It's like he was asking me for help.

"Hokage-sama are you listening?" The former police chief, Fugaku Uchiha, interrupts me from my thoughts. Clearing my throat I answer, "My apologies, repeat the question."

"I asked you if-" He's cut off as the door suddenly flings open, and a former student of mine is standing before the council, panting and shouting.

"Sensei! It's Naruto, we found him unconscious in the hallway. He's not moving and was barely breathing when we found him." Obito yells frantically waving his arms in the air.

My body turns numb and I fear the worst. I stand up and race for the door. The thunder booms behind me.

"We'll finish this later." I say heading out the door. Although I probably look cool and composed on the exterior, I'm worried and scared. What happened to my son?

* * *

Naruto's POV.

The sound of constant beeping wakes me up. I feel dizzy and my memory is kind of foggy. Where am I? I observe my surroundings and notice that I'm in a hospital room. I curl my toes and move my feet around. I swing my arms from side to side, tilt my head, and even take a few quick breaths, but nothing hurts. So, why am I in here? I look over at my arm and notice a needle in it. Shrugging I yank it out of my arm, and throw it to the side. I get out of the bed and look out the window. The storm still hasn't passed, but it looks late. I should probably head home.

I turn around and am about to head for the door when suddenly a figure is standing in front of me. He's the spitting image of me, just older. This man lets out a sigh of relief and bends down, wrapping his large arms around my small body. He rests his head on my shoulder and squeezes me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay Naruto. Thank goodness you aren't hurt." He lets go and examines my face. His face falls at my confused expression.

"Sorry mister, but who are you?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **i know i already have a story i progress, but for some reason this idea popped into my mind and I had to write it down. I really love Minato and Naruto's relationship. Hopefully you like where I'm going with this story so far! Until next chapter, toodles~


	2. Chapter 2

I blink a few times in surprise at his question.

"You don't recognize me?" I ask, my voice weary. Naruto takes a moment to think, and examines me. His eyes stare at my cloak and his eyes widen.

"You're the Fourth Hokage.." He says, reading my cloak and his eyes beam with awe.

My breathing hitches and my body feels numb. He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know that I'm his father. I stand up, my legs shaking beneath me. "I'll be right back." I say and walk out the door. As I walk through the hallways of the hospital looking for a nurse, I think of how this could have happened. He can't just suddenly forget me? Maybe there was a mind jutsu done on him, or maybe he hit his head a bit too hard and he's just delirious. I curse under my breath. If only I had brought him to the office with me, none of this would have happened.

I guess you could say that I haven't really been an ideal father for Naruto. Sure, I fed him, gave him a room to sleep in, and clothed the kid, but I never really spent one on one time with my son. When I found out the news that Kushina had passed away a week before I woke up from a small coma after the attack, I completely shut down. It's not like I blamed Naruto for her death or anything like that, but I just found it so hard to live without her and Naruto reminded me so much of her that I couldn't bare to be around him without tearing up. And so, I drowned myself in paperwork to keep my mind busy and left Naruto with babysitters, usually my team and sometimes my former Sensei, Jiraiya. And this routine has just stuck with me now, I share small conversations with Naruto and then I'm back to work. Although, I wish it wasn't this way, and I always tell myself that I will change that, I'll be the father I want myself to be, but I never do it. And now racing down these hallways I hate myself for never being there for Naruto.

"Minato Sensei!" I turn around to see who called. It's Rin. She runs up to me and immediately begins speaking.

"How's Naruto? I just saw Lady Tsunade rush to his room. Is he all right? Obito told me what happened." She bites her lips nervously and her eyes are wide with concern.

"He's doing okay, nothing seems to be wrong with him, physically," I take in a breath and force back the tears that I do not dare shed in public," He doesn't remember me though. He only remembers me as the Fourth Hokage." I say the last part biting my lower lip. Rin's eyes go even wider with shock.

"Oh no, Sensei…" She says her eyes glazed with sympathy. I give her a small smile, "I'm sure it's just temporary, I'll have to go see what Tsunade has to say. Bye Rin." I move past her and rush into Naruto's room.

I open the door to his room and see that Naruto is sitting in his bed arguing with Tsunade.

"Listen old lady, nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly see!" He wiggles his toes and flails his arms. Tsunade grabs his arms and brings them down to his sides. "Naruto, please stop it! Just answer the questions." She snaps at him and Naruto's expression turns annoyed.

Tsunade sighs and I walk over to her side. When Naruto notices me he cowers a little but his eyes show every sign of awe. Do I intimidate him?

"Oh, Minato didn't notice you here."

"Can I talk to you, privately real quick?" I ask motioning for her to step out of the room. She gives me a quick nod and then glares daggers at Naruto to stay still. He gulps and nods his head up and down notifying her he'll be a good boy. We step out of the room and I ask her a few questions.

"Tsunade, why doesn't Naruto recognize me?" My voice is stern, but the little hint of disappointment and fear are visible in my eyes. I can feel my body tremble a little at the thought of losing Naruto.

"Minato he had a seizure. And suffered from memory loss. I tried asking him if he could explain what happened earlier today, and he told me he couldn't remember." She leans on the wall her face falling with disappointment and worry.

"What does he remember?" I ask, my voice weak.

"He seems to remember everything else just fine, he remembers what he had for lunch yesterday, he knows that he's in the Hidden Leaf Village, and he knows how old he is. Every question I asked him he answered correctly, but he doesn't know of his parents, he told me that he never had parents. That he's orphaned." Her eyes lock with mine," In all seriousness, I think it's best for you not to mention being his father. If you do mention and his memory comes back he could be deeply confused. I say for the time being, don't mention anything to him. Let him slowly regain his memory."

"So, I'm just going to pretend not to be his father?!" I practically yell in distress.

"Yes, until his memory comes back."

"And if it doesn't?"

Tsuande averts her gaze from mine and stays silent. We both know the answer to this question.

I'll lose my son.

* * *

Naruto's POV

The Fourth Hokage was just standing in my hospital room. I've never met a kage up close, at least I don't think I have. I don't really remember much now that I think about it, my brain is hazy and I can't think straight. I can't remember what happened earlier today at all, and I'm still confused as to why I'm in a hospital. That weird old lady was asking me some pretty odd questions. She first told me to tell her my name and my age. Well, that wasn't hard. And then she made me answer questions like what village I'm in, who's my academy teacher, who's my best friend (Which I didn't answer because I don't really have one), and lame questions like that. But, when she asked me about my parents my mind totally blanked. It was like I couldn't remember them, so I figured I don't have parents and told her I was orphaned. If I can't remember them they don't impact my life, right?

I watch the door as it opens and Granny and The Fourth Hokage walk in. Finally they're back. I sigh dramatically and jump out of my bed.

"Can I go now?" I ask impatiently tapping my fingers on my thigh. Granny shoots me a stern look and I give her a nervous smile. "Please?" I squeak out.

"Where do you live Naruto?" The Fourth asks before Granny can yell at me. I open my mouth to answer and realize that I have no idea. Where do I live? I tilt my head in confusion. Why can't I remember?

"I…I don't know."

The Fourth sighs running his rough hand through his golden hair. He looks distressed and I wonder what's going on, but decide to keep my mouth shut as he slams his fists against his thighs. The loud noise of his fists hitting his thighs echoes in the room and I flinch.

"Darn it Tsunade! Fix this!" He yells at her, his eyes turning cold. I know that look, it's all too familiar. The sudden cold gaze makes my heart stop beating and I'm stricken with fear. It's how everyone looks at me. With anger, disgust, frustration. Does he mean "fix this" as in he wants me gone? No, he's the man I've been looking up to all my life. He can't possibly hate me like the rest, right?

He looks dead at me, and I feel my body freeze. His face relaxes as he notices my expression.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." He says his voice returning to his normal tone. His eyes lose the cold glare, but I'm still weary. The doctor walks past The Fourth giving him a cold glare as she passes him, and bends down so that we are at eye level.

"Naruto, you recognize the man in front of you right?" She asks her voice sweet. I hesitate before nodding. "He's the Fourth Hokage." I can't help but smile. He's been my hero for the longest time. She nods, "That's right!" and pats me on the head gently.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask, peaking my head over her shoulder and looking up at the Fourth. He blinks in surprise a few times and then gives me a warm smile. "No, I'm just a little frustrated. I'm sorry for scaring you."

I knew it! He doesn't hate me after all. A smile plasters on my lips and my pearly whites beam. "It's okay!" I chirp. I'm talking to The Fourth Hokage, and he doesn't treat me like the rest of those villagers!

"So, can I go now?" I ask the blonde haired lady who's crouching down. "But where will you go?" She asks raising an eyebrow. I ponder on her question for a little before answering. Shrugging I reply," Anywhere, but here." The Fourth chuckles at my answer and I stand there cross armed hoping that I can just get the heck out of here.

"Why don't you stay with me Naruto. I have a room you can use." The Fourth says coming over to me. My eyes widen in shock. He's inviting me to his house?! My eyes flash with excitement and I nod furiously. The doctor just gives the older blonde a skeptical look and he brushes her off.

I get to stay in the same house as the most powerful man in the village. No one can touch me now.

For the first time in my whole entire life, I feel safe.

* * *

Minato's POV

We exited the hospital and are now making our way down the rainy street. Naruto keeps splashing in the puddles, giggling and entertaining himself. His kid like behavior makes me all warm on the inside. I haven't seen him so lively in years. When we used to walk through the village he was quiet, keeping his distance from me, and staring at the ground. Sometimes I even forget he's a kid, he acts so mature using "father" instead of "dad" and his conversations with me are usually about topics that most kids don't discuses, like my meetings, or my paperwork. Come to think of it, the conversations we have are usually just about our days and then I'm off to more meetings or signing more papers. I shake the thoughts out of my mind. I'm such a crappy dad.

Water squirts up at my face and Naruto suddenly stops. He looks up at me with wide eyes, is he afraid?

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" He blurts out bowing his head apologetically. Right, I'm the Fourth Hokage people fear me. I laugh at his behavior. He lifts his head up and his brow is raised in confusion. I wipe the dirty water from my face and lightly nudge him on the shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize. It's no big deal." As the words slip out of my mouth, his whole entire face brightens and the sparkle in his eyes glows even brighter. I don't think I've ever made him this happy, but what did I even do? He turns his attention back to the road and continues jumping into the small puddles. I watch him as he jumps around some more. I shake my head. We'll never make it home.

"Here we are." I say stopping in front of our house. Naruto bumps into me, not realizing that I had stopped, and rubs his nose. I watch him, as he turns his attention to the house and I see his eyes widen to the size of watermelons.

"This is your house?! It's awesome!" He exclaims running up to the door. "You gotta show me the inside!" He squeals in excitement and jumps up and down near the entrance. His excitement surprises me. Naruto has never been this cheery about anything; he's usually so quiet. This new Naruto is just a bundle of joy, and his constant enthusiasm has no end. Is it because his memory of me is erased? I feel my heart sink at the thought. Shaking my head I walk to the door and unlock it.

I open the door to the house and step into our small mudroom. Overlooking the mudroom is our living room, which opens up into the kitchen. To the far left of the living room is a wall with big glass doors that lead into my office/library. It's where I spend most of my time actually. Further into our living room, still to the right of the room, is the spiral staircase that leads to the upstairs.

I take off my shoes and put my cloak and hat into the closet. Naruto just stands there admiring the house. His mouth open and eyes wide in awe. I let out a small chuckle at his expression. If only he knew that he's actually lived here ever since he was born.

"You like it?" I ask stepping into the living room. He follows me and I hear him jump in the air and then land back onto the hardwood floors.

"Like it? Hokage-sama I love it! You're so lucky!" He says walking around and looking at everything. "You sure I can stay here? I don't mind a hotel you know." He asks rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't even worry about it. I offered didn't I? Come on, let me show you to your room." I walk up the stairs and he follows. I open the door to his room; the bright orange walls shine as I flick on the lights. He smiles as he observes the room. _His _room.

"It's awesome! Orange is my favorite color." He says plopping on the bed. I walk over to his dresser and grab some pajamas. I toss them next to him and he sits up and looks at me.

"Change into these. You'll sleep better in those than the clothes you have on now." I say heading for the door, but am stopped at a question.

"Do you have kids Hokage-sama?"

I stop and turn around. How am I supposed to answer this?

"No, this is just a guest bed room for when people who come to visit have younger children…I live alone." I say firmly. Naruto nods slowly not really believing me, but then shrugs it off.

"Oh. Well, thanks for letting me stay here for the night. Goodnight!" He chirps and I tell him goodnight, but before I leave I say one thing," Oh, and you can call me Minato." And I then shut the door. Once, the door is shut I lean on it and listen as he hops off the bed and begins to change, the rustling of clothes filling my ears.

I close my eyes and let out an exhausted breath.

At least maybe now I can start over and do things right. I can be the best father I can be for my son, even though he doesn't even know we're related.

* * *

**AU: **Hey! Back with another chapter...i dunno really inspired for this story. I honestly don't think this is good at all...but I love Minato and Naruto like loads. I think Minato is like the best dad ever (obvi in this version he's got a long way to go) but in the anime he's da bomb. Yeah so dunno how this story will work out, but i've found myself writing it a lot and listening to some deep music. I really like it so far...but idk maybe you guys don't. .-. Let me know! I appreciate reviews they help me out tons! Until next chapter, toodles~


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

These are probably the comfiest pajamas I have ever worn. I snuggle under the covers and close my eyes, but have no intention of falling asleep. I feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside, it's a new feeling and I can't really describe it. Minato has been so nice to me, nicer than anyone I've ever met. He doesn't see me as a monster; maybe he doesn't know I am one. I have to make sure he doesn't find out.

That old lady, who I forget the name of, told me that I have like brain damage or something. She said something about memory loss, but I seem to remember everything just fine…besides where I live. Eh, I probably heard her wrong. I wasn't really paying attention.

Shoving that thought out of my mind I think about what I'll do tomorrow. It's Saturday so no school for me! I mentally fist pump the air and do a little happy dance in my bed. But, I probably won't be staying here for long…I'll probably end up in a foster home. I shudder at the thought. I don't want to go, but I can't burden the Hokage with my presence. But, who would even adopt me? I'm a monster, people don't really like monsters.

I let out a long and tired yawn.

Oh, whatever I'm too tired to think.

* * *

I wake up that morning feeling well-rested and ready for my day. I rub my lazy eyes and look out the window. It's a sunny day, and the birds are singing throughout the village. I smile and lean on my elbows staring out at the village. It's an amazing view from up here, like none I've ever seen before. The sun is high up in the sky, watching over the village. I see children running around on the streets, couples taking a stroll, and ninja patrolling.

I open the window and let the fresh air blow into my face. It makes my hair dance and I close my eyes. It feels so good, and refreshing. Taking in a deep breath, I whirl around and open the door. I hear the sizzling of something on a pan and figure that Minato has already woken up. I make way for the stairs before I realize that I'm still in my pajamas. Rushing back to my room in embarrassment I change into some clothes I find in the dresser.

* * *

Minato's POV.

I woke up later than usual this morning, realizing that I missed my first round of paperwork. But, it didn't really bother me too much.

I'm in the kitchen now whipping up some breakfast. Bacon and eggs sounds good, and I'll make some fresh squeezed orange juice. I hear light steps inching their way down the stairs and I turn around to see a little nine-year-old take a seat on one of the island stools. He gives me a big smile.

"Good morning Minato!" He chirps happily and leans his hands on his cheeks. I cringe a little as he addresses me by my first name. I want to shake him by the shoulders and say," No, I'm your dad Naru-chan." I want him to remember me so bad, but I restrain myself from such actions.

"'Morning Naruto. Had a goodnight's sleep?" I ask flipping over the bacon and scrambling the eggs.

"It was good! That bed is super comfy. And the room has the best view of Konoha I've ever seen!" He exclaims cheerfully making a big rainbow with his hands. I chuckle and begin to plate the food. I hand him a plate and he thanks me before digging in. Before his accident he always waited for me to sit down, but I don't mind him being eager to eat…I'll let it slide this time. I place the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice by his plate and he gives me a nod of thanks.

After our stomachs are full, Naruto relaxes in his chair.

"That was delicious. Thanks!" He says the smile never leaving his face. Once again, he's so bubbly, it's like he's never sad.

"You're welcome." I say smiling and I take both of our plates and rinse the in the sink.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I have to head to the office and finish up some paperwork, typical Hokage stuff, as for you…you can do whatever you like." I know I should probably stay with him, but the council will slay me if I don't do my job. I turn around and see that his face has lost a bit of its cheeriness, but it quickly is replaced with a smile.

"Okay! Uh, should I leave? I mean I must be bothering you…you know I should probably go register at a Foster home or something." He says hopping off from his seat. I quickly rush past him and stand in front of him.

"No, that's not necessary." I say quickly my words kind of jumbled. He tilts his head in confusion.

"But why?"

"I'm in charge of you right now, you're my responsibility. I was the one that was notified about your condition and signed off as your guardian. Until we find out what happened and who your parents are…you'll be staying with me." I confirm.

His eyes light up. "Awesome!" He smiles and rushes into my arms. I freeze at his hug and he squeezes my torso tightly. I'm about to hug him back when he pulls away, his cheeks turning a tint of red.

"Sorry," He mumbles embarrassed, looking at the ground. "No one's really cared about me before, so this makes me really happy."

The words send a sharp pain through my heart. Like it was just stabbed with a knife. No one has ever cared about him, remembering me or not, it's true. I never really cared about Naruto, never really treated him like my son.

I bend down so that we meet eye to eye.

"Naruto I want you to know one thing." He nods notifying me that he's all ears. "I care about you, and never be afraid to ask me anything." I say pulling him into a tight hug. His body tenses up at the contact, but shortly after he wraps his arms around my neck and nuzzles his face into my shoulder. "Thank you," he whispers and I close my eyes letting the tears flow down my face.

Naruto, I'm so sorry.

* * *

Naruto's POV.

After Minato left I was bored to death, I tried everything! But, the house was so boring I had to escape.

So here I am, with a bag of kunai I found stashed in Minato's closet (Don't worry I'm just borrowing) and some shuriken. I'm at the schools training grounds and since it's Saturday no one is here. I take out the Kunai and practice throwing them at the target, but fail miserably. I stomp my feet in frustration and throw another, this time more forcefully, and it hits the edge of the target. I hit it! Although, not in the center or even close to it, but my Kunai hit it! I hear someone snicker behind me, and I spin around.

"You call that a throw?" The leader of those teenage boys, who constantly pick on me, snorts and walks over. He pushes me aside, and I fall to the ground. The dirt gets in my eyes and I wince at the uncomfortable feeling. I can hear him rummaging through my stash of Kunais, actually Minato's, and instead of hearing the Kunai hit the target I feel an intense pain rush through my body. My left leg turns completely numb due to the pain and I force my eyes open.

There are tears streaming down my sandy face, and I see the Kunai dug deep in my left leg. Panicking I look up at the boy with worried eyes, but he's already running away and his friends are rewarding him with high-fives.

"Way to finish off that brat! Good riddance we don't need a demon in our village." One of the boys says patting the other on the back. This is the last straw. The growling at the back of my mind intensifies and I let it take control of my body.

"Kill them, make them suffer." The monster growls and I feel my self-going in and out of consciousness.

"Finish them. "It says, using my voice but my voice isn't my own. It's much deeper, and has an edge to it. I close my eyes and let my self-fade into darkness.

* * *

Minato's POV.

I can't seem to concentrate at all, as I scribble down some information. I've been trying to do my paperwork, but every time I start my mind drifts to Naruto. Is he ever going to get his memory back? The thought has been haunting me ever since yesterday. I mean sure it would be okay for him to totally forget about me so that I can start over and be a great dad, but…if he never remembers it'll be more difficult revealing to him that I actually am his biological father. And if he remembers, will he treat me differently? Before this whole accident, he never really shared any of his feelings with me, we rarely saw each other, only exchanged small talk before parting, and we never, ever hugged or showed any signs of affection towards one another. It was just something that never crossed our minds. He managed his own business and I managed mine.

I run my rough hands through my hair and sigh. This is going to be quite a challenge. I mean sure I care a ton about Naruto, but I'm not good with fatherly duties. I'm not good at showing affection towards him, so how am I just going to learn overnight? My mind drifts to back before Naruto was born. I was so excited to finally be a father, when Kushina told me the news I wanted to explode out of joy. We were finally going to have our own little boy. I remember constantly talking to her about how what we were all going to do once he was born, about his first steps, his first word, his first day at school. But, after finding out about her death, I missed all of those. I completely neglected Naruto, our son. I feel hot tears blurring my vision. What have I done?

"Sensei?" I look up to see Obito standing in front of me. His headband swoops over his left eye, ever since the accident he had lost it by giving his sharingan to his teammate Kakashi. His voice shakes me from my thoughts and I wipe my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice wavering. He steps closer to my desk and takes a seat. Letting out an exhausted breath, I lean the right side of my head on my palm.

"I'm alright. Obito, you were there the night Naruto had his seizure. Do you remember anything?" I ask, my voice returning to its firm self. He smacks his lips making a _pop_ sound and taps his pointer finger on his chin. And it's as if a light bulb floats above his head because his face lights up.

"I do! I was going to check up on him, since I know he's had a fear of thunderstorms since he was young, so I was going to go keep him company. But when I arrived I found him lying unconscious on the floor, his body totally still. But, there was something ominous about the house. Sensei, I honestly don't think he had a seizure, I think this was done on purpose by someone. I surveyed the house quickly before picking him up and bringing his limp body to the hospital, but I found absolutely no trace of anyone. It's as if they just did it and disappeared. Maybe you should get him checked out by a Yamanaka." He suggests leaning in his seat. "I'm so glad he's okay though, I thought he was going to die," Obito bites his lower lip, "I'm sorry to hear that he doesn't remember you, Sensei."

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks Obito. You mentioned this being done on purpose…did you sense someone's chakra?" I ask my mind thinking of why someone would do this to Naruto and not pursue in capturing him. Obito hesitates before nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, it was a small glimpse of their chakra…but I'm not one hundred percent sure that it actually was a person. Could have just been a dog or cat outside…I don't know."

I bite my lip. Why would someone want to make Naruto forget about me? It's not really something a normal enemy would do, maybe he did actually just have a seizure, but getting him checked out by a Yamanaka won't hurt anyone.

"Okay. Thank you Obito, your analysis has helped loads," I smile at him," I'll have him get checked up by a Yamanaka soon." I stand up putting on my Hokage hat. Obito stands up as well and gives me a nod. "I'll see you around Sensei. Let me know if you need any help, Naruto's like a little brother to me, I want to make sure he's doing okay." Obito says smiling. I feel like Obito has a deeper relationship with Naruto than I've managed to develop with him and I'm his father. I give him a thumbs up and watch as he heads out the door.

Time to go see what Naruto's up to.

* * *

**AU: **Hi there! So yes I know I'm updating a ton with this story, but I just love writing it. I've been planning for so long to write a Naruto/Minato father son type of fic so getting around to doing it is just so funnn! (: I'm also really happy to see how much love this fic is getting. I honestly thought this was just going to be a load of crap, since like I'm not the best writer, but seeing that you guys really are enjoying it makes me so happy! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means LOADS. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's POV.

Where am I?

I open my heavy eyes. Pushing myself off of the dirt ground I realize that I'm still at the Academy training grounds. Looking around I see the three boys, lying motionless before me. Their bodies look limp, lifeless. Blood covers their ripped up clothes, and the marks of nails cover their bare chests. I shudder at the scene before me.

I bring my own hands up and look at them. Crimson blood oozes down my palms and drips onto the dirt ground. My eyes widen in horror. I notice that all around me, I'm standing in a pool of blood, _their_ blood. My body trembles, unable to move a scream rips out from me. Hot tears run down my whiskered face. I force my feet to move and I bolt away from the scene, completely forgetting about Minato's Kunai.

I run through the woods, my feet barely able to keep me up. Stumbling over a rock, my face meets the woody dirt ground. I land with a thump, and bite my tongue. Curling up in a ball I cry my little heart out.

I really am a monster. I killed those boys, it was all me. If Minato finds out, he'll throw me into a foster home in an instant. I sob even harder at the thought. I lay in the forest, the chirping of the birds my only company, letting a waterfall flow from my puffy eyes.

* * *

Minato's POV

I'm walking through the village trying to find Naruto. I checked the whole entire house, but did not find him. I checked all of his favorite spots, but no luck. I'm rushing past villagers, asking them if they have seen my son when suddenly a piercing shriek echoes throughout the village. My body whips towards the sound.

It's Naruto.

I flash to where the scream was projected and what I find is not pretty.

There are three boys, lying dead on the dirt floor, completely destroyed. Their bodies are enveloped with blood, slashes running across their bare chests, and it seems like a stray animal did this. I gulp thinking what could have possibly attacked them, but more importantly where is Naruto? I survey the area some more and find a stash of my Kunai scattered around a target. Picking one up I observe it and see that it's covered in blood. Did Naruto kill these boys? My body numbs at the thought. No he's nine years old, he can't possibly just kill people out of pleasure.

Focusing my chakra around the Kunai I manage to pick up Naruto's nature energy. He's not too far from here. I make my way towards where he is, but before I leave I signal some of the anbu following me to take care of the scene at hand.

I race through the woods looking for my little blond boy. When I spot his body, curled up and covered in crimson blood, my heart sinks. I run up to him and bend down.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" I say worriedly. He stops crying and it seems that his body completely freezes. He turns around slowly to face me. His eyes widen and he shoots himself away from me. The sudden action surprises me. He backs away so that we are a good distance apart. Breathing heavily he stands up, his legs shaking.

"Get away from me." He growls, and I realize that his voice is not his own. I sense the Kyuubi's chakra and immediately walk towards him. As I get closer and closer he screams louder and louder.

"Please get away! I don't want to hurt you!" I continue walking, ignoring his pleas. "I'm a monster, please just leave me alone!" My body stops as the words spill out of his mouth. He falls onto his knees and grabs at the dirt. Tears spill onto his bloody hands and his body trembles. The Kyuubi chakra disappears into thin air and I breathe out of relief.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." His voice trembles, sounding so weak. I crouch down so that I'm at his level. "Naruto, you won't hurt me, I am the Fourth Hokage…" I say a hint of pride in my voice and his body relaxes. He takes deep breaths before asking a question that makes me want to faint.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" He asks, fear glazing his sky blue eyes. My heart stops at his question and I feel like embracing him, nuzzling my face into his golden locks and telling him over and over that I love him more than anything, but I refrain myself and just give him a simple answer.

"No, I do not." He looks up at me completely surprised. "What happened back there?" I say gently and notice his expression fall.

"I-I don't remember. All I remember is waking up and finding…finding those boys…dead." He chokes out and tears fall from his watery eyes. I bring him into a firm embrace and he doesn't struggle out of it, but instead nuzzles his face into my shirt. I feel the tears spill onto my clothes, but clothes are just clothes and I could care less about a little stain. I hold him tightly and run my fingers gently through his hair soothing him.

It's obvious that this was not Naruto's doing, it was the monster inside of him. I think I can put together what happened back there pretty well. Those boys were harassing Naruto, they must have done something terrible to make him fall into Kyuubi's clutches. My blood boils; I thought that the village was respectful to Naruto? Since when did he have people going after him?

Then it clicks. This has been going on for years, this is why he's come home with bruises, cuts, and broken bones. It's not because of training, it's because he's been getting beat up constantly. My heart breaks as I think of all the times I've seen him limping through the house, bandaging up his cuts, and putting lotion on his bruises. But, never have I asked what's happened. I always figured that he's okay since he wasn't asking me for help. I should have gone up to him and asked, but I didn't. And I'm positive that he never asked me for assistance because I was constantly pushing him away. It's my entire fault that he's been enduring this pain. And the worst part is, that I'm responsible for the fact that he's a monster because I sealed that monster inside of him.

Naruto stops crying, his body relaxing in my arms, and I feel him grab my soggy shirt.

"Why are you so nice to me, if you know that I'm a monster?" He asks not releasing from our little embrace.

"It's because you are not a monster. Those villagers have no idea what they're talking about. You hold the monster prisoner, Naruto didn't someone mention that to you before?" I ask hoping maybe he'll remember my speech. He was so mad at me after I told him I was the one that sealed Kyuubi inside of him. It's not like we had some relationship, but after that things just got worse.

"No one's ever told me that before." Naruto says into my shirt. I frown, disappointed that it didn't open up some memory for him, but smile shortly when I notice his small arms wrap around my back. It's funny, that after his memory of me is erased, he seems to like me a whole lot better. I hug his small body tightly and gently place my lips on the top of his head, making sure he doesn't notice.

* * *

Naruto's POV.

Minato's words ring in my ears as I stand in the shower. He doesn't think I'm a monster, he thinks I hold it prisoner. The words make me feel strong, and really warm inside. I've finally found one person that doesn't think I'm a demon.

After our small embrace Minato led me home, well to his house. He asked me if I was hurt and I assured him I wasn't. Then he led me to the bathroom so that I could wash up, and here I am lathered in soap.

The memory of those boys is still fresh in my mind. Why exactly did I kill them? I honestly can't remember anything, anything about how it even happened. All I remember is the low growl enveloping my hearing and the sensation of numbness taking over my small body. Although the result was the death of those boys, it felt so…so good. It was the first time I've ever _won_ a fight. I usually just let them beat me to a pulp, but today, today was different. I felt strong, powerful, in control.

What am I thinking? I shake my head trying to force the thought out of my mind. I'll become strong my own way; I don't need that monster's help.

I step out of the steamy bathroom, fully clothed, and walk down the stairs. I find Minato sitting in his library and opening the glass door I poke my head in. Minato looks up, his reading glasses slightly falling from his nose, and smiles when he sees me.

"All cleaned up?" He asks motioning me to step in. I walk in, closing the big bulky doors behind me. Nodding to his question I look around the room. It's a lot bigger than I had thought. All the walls are covered with bookshelves that are jam-packed with manuscripts. Scrolls lay spread out on Minato's desk, which is pushed into the far end of the room, and there is a little candle on his bureau. Behind his desk, a huge window looks out onto the village. It's probably the coolest room I've ever seen.

Minato chuckles at my awed expression.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking at all the scrolls burying his desk. There are things written on them that I can't understand even if I tried.

"Just researching some sealing techniques. It's a hobby of mine, I do this a lot." He says taking a brush and writing something down with ink. The smell of ink fills the air and I scrunch up my nose.

"Smells kind of gross." I retort and Minato pokes my nose. "That's why you don't shove your nose into my scrolls." He says laughing, as my cheeks turn red. I rub my nose, the touch tickling it slightly.

"I was just curious…" I pout scuffing my foot on the floor in embarrassment. I figure that maybe I should leave and let him…do whatever he's doing. Turning around, I make way for the door, but before I can exit he stops me.

"Naruto, before you go there is something I would like to speak with you about." Minato says his voice persistent making me stop in my tracks. I turn around on my heel.

"What is it?" I ask nervously. If he's going to talk to me about the incident earlier I might actually throw up. I can't really figure out why I did it, why I even bothered to fall into the clutches of the demon, but for some reason I did. And, I feel awful killing them, I…I don't want to become the monster, the title that all the villagers have given me.

"I want to talk to you about your condition. You do know that you had a seizure a few days ago…yes?" Once he asks the question my body relaxes. Phew, this topic is easy.

"Yeah, brain damage or something like that right?" I say confident in my answer. Minato nods.

"Yes, and since you lost some of your memory I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting checked out by a Yamanaka…maybe later today before dinner?"

I had memory loss..right. I didn't really pay attention to the old lady yesterday, but I guess what she was explaining was true. I don't really know what Yamanaka's do, but if Minato thinks it's a good idea I'm sure I'll be okay.

"Sure." I answer.

"Great! Hey Naruto, would you like me to teach you how to throw Kunai? I saw that you were practicing today…" He says giving me a smirk. He totally knows that I stole his Kunai. I get all nervous and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I was going to return your Kunai I swear, but then you know _that_ happened and I kind of forgot." I blurt out quickly trying to cover my mistake. Minato just chuckles and gets up from his desk. Walking over to me he ruffles my hair and bends down.

"You don't have to apologize, but next time before you do something like that just ask me okay? I know I wasn't around this morning, but you could have gotten one of the anbu surveying the house to let me know. What if you had cut your hand, or gotten hurt? I wouldn't have found out until after it had already happened. Just, ask me next time, so that I know what's going on." He finishes giving me a warm smile. I nod, not able to form words.

It's the first time someone has really cared about me and the feeling of warmth in my chests burns making me all bubbly.

"Come on, let's go hit some targets." He says stepping out of the room, and I follow him eagerly.

* * *

Minato's POV.

We step into the backyard, which is reserved for training purposes. Although, there is a small section near the porch where a never used grill stands and some flowers blossoming, but nonetheless I'm only really out here to train. Naruto looks around the backyard, at all the targets and dummies, and I can see that he's enjoying it. His eyes are bubbling with excitement and I can't help but feel excited myself, he's just contagious. Besides, it's my first real time training with my son. I wonder what the academy has taught him these past three years.

Walking a far distance from the target I stop and whip out a Kunai. Twirling it around my finger I flick it off and it lands perfectly right in the center of the target. Naruto's eyes widen at the move I just displayed and he looks from me to the target.

"You're so good!" He exclaims, his eyes beaming with awe.

"Well, its years of sweat and hard work. Now, let's see how you're doing." I say tossing him a Kunai. He catches it, just barely, and looks down at it. His aurora has changed. He's not happy or bubbly anymore. He's shy and fidgety. I examine him, as he takes the Kunai and performs a stance I have never seen before. Throwing the Kunai with no force or aim, it lands somewhere not even close to the target. He turns around and gives me a nervous smile.

"That's the best I got." He says slouching a bit with defeat.

Who the heck taught him that?! That's not how you throw a Kunai, he wasn't even performing the proper stance!

"Naruto, who taught you how to throw a Kunai?" I ask, seriously curious.

"My academy teacher, but he told me that I had to perform a special stance since I'm 'different.'" Naruto says playing with his fingers. I can see that he's clearly embarrassed.

My blood boils. Those darn academy teachers. They obviously only taught Naruto how to fail because of the grudge they hold on the demon inside of him. And all this time I thought he was getting grade A education. I mentally slap myself for not training with Naruto sooner.

"Let me teach you the correct way to throw a Kunai. Just watch what I do carefully." I say grabbing one from the ground. Holding the Kunai in my right hand I spread apart my feet and hold the Kunai so that my arm is across my face. Holding the point of the Kunai so that it's at eye level I look at the target and examine its center point. I toss the Kunai, forcing my arm back so that it receives the given power to fling it, and then release giving it a little whip. As it flies through the air it hits the target, dead center within seconds.

Looking back at Naruto I see that his face is full of determination. He grabs a Kunai from the ground and performs the stance he had just seen. My eyes widen in surprise as I notice that he's mirroring me perfectly. And in seconds the Kunai leaves his small hand and lands on the target. Not perfectly in the center, but still fairly close.

He's good, and has natural talent. Those darn academy teachers wasting it by teaching him everything wrong.

Naruto's eyes widen as he notices that he was only centimeters away from the middle of the target.

"I-I hit it!" He exclaims turning his attention to me. "That's the first time I was so close!" I chuckle at his enthusiasm and ruffle his hair. Those fatherly instincts are really kicking in; I've been showing more and more affection towards Naruto these past two days than I have throughout his whole life.

"If you keep practicing like that you'll be able to hit it dead on every time." I give him a reassuring smile and he mirrors it.

"Then I gotta keep practicing!" He exclaims, rushing over to the target. Picking up the Kunai, I can hear him hum a song and his mood is completely lifted. Before I showed him how to properly throw a Kunai he was so shy and embarrassed. But, now he's beaming with excitement and striving to keep practicing. I get a warm feeling in my chest.

Naruto practices for a good hour straight before collapsing with exhaustion. The warm spring day doesn't help cool him down and I force him to come inside before he passes out from the heat. He sits at the kitchen counter as I prepare something cool for him to drink. I can hear him pant but he blabs on about how is training went.

"Your technique helped me so much! I was able to hit the target three times! Now, I can show my class that I'm not the dead last." He says his voice full of joy. "And it's all thanks to you!" His smile flashes across his face as I hand him the cool glass of lemonade. He gulps it down and it's gone in a matter of seconds.

He's the dead last in his class? Why didn't he tell me sooner? A memory sparks in my brain.

_FLASHBACK_

A young boy with yellow hair pops his head into the office opening the door slowly.

"Father, can I come in?" Naruto asks, his voice quiet. I sigh, not looking up from my paperwork," Yes, come in and shut the door behind you."

He walks in and stands by the door quietly. He doesn't say anything and I get irritated.

"Naruto, did you just come here to watch me work? What do you want, I'm kind of busy." I say my voice growing a bit angry. He cowers a little as my voice raises and then squeaks out a question.

"I was just wondering if you could help me train, we're learning about how to throw-" He's not able to continue because I cut him off, my mind already made up.

"I have a lot of paper work to do today. Why don't you see if one of your friends isn't busy. Maybe next time, okay?" I say, my voice becoming warmer, but no matter how warm my voice may have sounded his face falls with disappointment. He bites his lower lip and nods slowly.

"Okay, sorry for bothering you."

And with that he exits the door, slamming it shut behind him.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's right. He's asked me to help him train before, but I didn't even bother to put aside my paperwork and help him. For goodness's sake I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I look at Naruto, who's sitting before me pouring himself some more lemonade. Why did I push him away for so long? Kushina's death was not his fault, it wasn't. So why did I ignore him and act like it was? I'm pretty sure Obito was the one to explain to Naruto about his own mom, gosh I am really such a failure.

Naruto finishes his second glass and hops off of the stool.

"Do you mind if I go change, then we can go do whatever you mentioned earlier?" He asks fanning himself with his soggy t-shirt. I nod, and he runs upstairs.

I watch him run upstairs and lean against the kitchen counters. It feels so good to see him so happy.

I'm glad I'm finally spending some time with my son, it took me long enough.

* * *

**AU; **Hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you think of it. (But srsly that Father/Son bonding really kills me...its just s'cute!) Anywhoo thanks for all of the support for this story so far, really means a lot! :D Oh and to my one hater who literally makes no sense, please JUST DON'T READ THE STORY IF YOUR GONNA CUSS AT ME AND YOUR INSULTS DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! lol please tell me your not like five...-.- but srsly if y'all don't like the story there is no need to hate, just move on. And ending on such a note, until next chapter toodles~ (love you guys!)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's POV.

That lemonade was amazing. Honestly just the thing I needed after training. My excitement level maximizes as I think back to training. I was just trained by The Fourth Hokage. Wait until I tell everyone in my class. The look on their faces will be priceless! And when I show off my new skills, I'll probably get Sasuke's mouth to hang open. Smiling at the thought I look up at the man walking beside me.

Minato is pretty tall and when I look up he looks down and smiles at me. I avert my gaze and stare back at the road. Just walking around with the Fourth Hokage makes all the people in the village aver their gaze. They don't give me that look of pure disgust, they just mind their own business. It feels so good not to be judged at every step I take.

Minato leads me into this big building, and into a large room. There is only one chair in the middle and the rest of the room is barren. A man walks in a few seconds later and greets us.

"Minato, good to see you. Hey, Naruto how have you been?" He asks patting my head. I cower a bit and scoot a little behind Minato. How does he know who I am? I never met him before.

The man chuckles and crouches down.

"I'm not that scary come on." He says putting on a fake sad face. He stands up and him and Minato discuss something quietly while I look around. Honestly what is going to happen here? I thought this was just going to be a doctor's check up…it looks more like an interrogation. The man moves away from Minato and walks over to the chair giving us a thumbs up.

"Whenever you're ready I'll start."

Minato nods at him and then turns around. Bending down so that we're at eye level he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be too scared Naruto. This man is a professional. He's just going to see if he can find some lost memories in your brain so that you can remember them. Am I making sense?" I nod in response and he continues, "It won't hurt, I promise you, you'll be okay." He smiles and ruffles my hair.

I watch as he leaves the room, resisting every urge to grab onto his cloak and have him drag me out of this place.

Looking over at the man by the chair, I hesitantly take slow steps towards him. He rolls his eyes at my behavior, and before we all know it, I'm sitting in that one little chair, looking around at a deserted rom.

"Just take deep breaths, this won't hurt a bit, I promise…it feels like you're falling asleep!" He says happily. I just nod slowly hoping that what he's saying is true.

The man performs some kind of hand signs and then his hands go on my head. I'm out of consciousness in an instant.

* * *

Minato's POV.

I wait for Naruto's results, leaning against the wall outside of the room. What if he comes out and his memory of me comes back? And then all of a sudden we're back at square one, completely avoiding each other.

And what about earlier today? I can't just leave that unnoticed. I'm sure the families of those boys will be completely devastated…and possibly hate Naruto even more now. Gosh, why didn't he just stay home?

The door to the room opens and before I can even ask I feel someone wrap their arms around my torso and squeeze me hard. I look down and see blonde hair. Smiling I crouch down and wrap my arms around him. Inouchi just stands there watching the beautiful scene unfold in front of him.

"I was so scared, but it wasn't really that bad!" Naruto chirps into my shoulder. I smile giving Naruto one last squeeze before letting go.

"I'm glad you found it somewhat enjoyable."

My attention turns to Inouchi. Naruto grabs my hand, holding it firmly as he stands beside me.

"Anything?" I ask. He shakes his head in disappointment and my shoulders slouch.

"I examined every part of his brain, but that one memory you are looking for is nonexistent. Minato, it doesn't seem like the usual seizure affect, it seems that just that one memory in his brain has been completely wiped out. Usually when patients have a seizure or some sort of memory loss, we can still dig it out, but this is just impossible to find. I'm thinking that this is more than just a seizure." He finishes crossing his arms thinking of what could possibly have caused this.

My mind wanders back to what Obito had told me. That this could possibly be done by a shinobi.

"Do you think he could be under the affect of a powerful genjutsu?" I ask.

I can feel Naruto grab onto my cloak, looking down at him I see his eyes fill up with worry.

"What's going on?" He asks, his voice weary.

I give Inouchi a look notifying him to stop the conversation.

"Grown up talk, kiddo." Kiddo? That's a first.

Naruto nods not really sure what to think of "grown up talk."

"Send me a report with all of your finds for today," I look over at Naruto and then back at Inouchi," It'll be easier this way."

"Of course." He replies nodding. "See you later Naruto." He says giving him a warm smile. Naruto cowers behind me and Inouchi sighs defeated.

I chuckle and pat Naruto's head gently.

"See you, Inouchi. Thanks again for today."

And with that we exit the building, and I notice that Naruto isn't really walking straight. He must be exhausted, that "check up" did take a half hour. Before he passes out, I gently pick him up and hold him in my arms. He doesn't even bother to argue, and wraps his arms around my neck. Nuzzling his face into my shoulder I notice that after a few minutes his breathing is even and he's asleep. I hold him tightly making sure that he's comfortable.

I think this is the first time I've held my son in a long time.

* * *

After I put Naruto to bed, I retreated back to my office to do some thinking. I left Kakashi in charge of taking care of him, so he should be all right.

I stare at the analysis that Inouchi had sent me. It mentions that there is no sign of Naruto's memory of me, but there is something that stood out to him. There were a few chains, and a huge barrier, around one thing that he couldn't quite describe. But, it could just be his memory of me. But, the only way to get rid of the chains and open up the memory, is to have the one who cast it unbind it.

So, it wasn't a seizure, Naruto was put under a genjutsu by someone. But who? My mind wanders, but nobody comes to mind. The Uchihas and I are all on good terms, so I don't see why they would bother to mess with Naruto, Naruto hasn't been attacked by any enemies for years now…just who could it be, and why? Noticing that I'm not getting anywhere by just thinking I lean back in my chair and sigh. I can't possibly just make an announcement and ask for this person to show himself or herself…from what Obito has told me they have left little traces of their existents.

Sighing I check the time and realize that it is getting late, exactly 11:34 pm. Time to call it a night and head home.

* * *

**AN:** Oh dear, so sorry for the short chapter everyone! I'm really busy with school, and I missed a few days since I caught a really bad cold. Like my nose was so stuffy I BARELY got any sleep at night. *cries* but I'm much better now! :D but I have a ton of schoolwork... boooo... heh but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not much, just really showing Naruto's condition and that Obito's predictions were correct! It is in fact a genjutsu, who could be the one that cast it? And a lot of you are worried about Naruto not getting punished enough for killing those boys. Don't worry I'm planning on having Minato mention something to him, a little later...possibly next chapter. Also honestly almost 40 follows and only four chapters?! THATS AMAZING OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. :D I'm really glad you like this story, and hopefully you will continue liking it! Until next chapter, toodles~


	6. Chapter 6

Minato's POV

I'm laying in my bed reading a book and unable to get the slightest bit of shut eye. Groaning, I put the book down and roll over to check the time. 1:29 am. I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow morning. Even though I'm trying to concentrate on reading this book, I can't help but wonder about Naruto. I get off of my bed and head to where a little blonde boy is sound asleep.

I slowly push open the door and tip toe to his bedside. It's been such a long time since I've last done this it almost feels foreign. I slowly sit down on his bed and watch his chest rise and fall as he sleeps.

His arms are up, as if he's riding down a roller coaster, his shirt slightly revealing his belly, and his blonde locks are spiked in all different directions. The image before me makes me smile. He reminds me so much of myself when I was young it's kind of scary.

I push back a small lock of his hair that's hovering over his sleeping face. His nose scrunches at the contact, but he doesn't wake up. When was the last time I read Naruto a bedtime story? That I even bothered to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight? I usually return from work at this time, sometimes even later, and he's already sound asleep.

I've missed out on so much of his life, and it's all because of my own selfish grief. He may remind me a load of Kushina, but he's still my son, and I know Kushina would hit me straight across the head if she found out what I've been doing the past few years. I sulk at my own failure and notice that I need to get my life together.

I bend down and kiss his forehead. It's been ages since I've done this simple gesture, so long since I've shown any affection towards him whatsoever. How must he have felt not to have a dad around?

Grabbing the bed sheets I put them over myself. Honestly, I don't even care if he wakes up and finds me in his bed; he's Naruto he'll be okay with it. I've already missed out on so much of his life, I need to start somewhere.

I wrap my large arms around his little body and pull him into my chest. He moves around a little, but then grabs my shirt and snuggles into my chest. And I fall asleep with the warmest feeling rushing through my body.

Goodnight, son.

* * *

Naruto's POV.

I wake up the next morning, feeling warm and cozy. When I look around I notice someone sleeping next to me. My eyes widen at the figure before me.

It's Minato.

Why is he sleeping here? I push away from him but he holds me in place. I get pulled back against his chest. I squirm around, and try to unwrap his heavy arms from my body. No luck.

Giving up on getting out of the blonde's strong hold, I lay against his chest, listening to his breathing.

This feels so creepy, but why do I kind of like it?

"Morning Naruto." He says not even cracking open his eyes. I look up and see his hair lazily falling against his face, and I didn't realize this before, but he looks so much like me. Like an older version or something.

Lying there up against his chest as it lifts up and down, feeling so cozy. Sure, this is kind of weird considering we're not like related, but it feels so good to be nurtured by someone. No one's ever hugged me like this before, or even bothered to keep me company. I always wondered what it would be like to have your parents sleep with you, and I guess Minato could technically act as my "dad" in this situation. You know like in those movies when the kid has a nightmare and it's daddy to the rescue. Well, minus the nightmare part from this situation.

I smile at the thought and nuzzle into his chest.

"Morning." I say groggily feeling sleepy again. Minato chuckles and I feel his hand brush through my hair. "Already sleepy? You just woke up."

"Five more minutes."

It's not that I'm super sleepy, but I just want to enjoy this small moment, for a little longer.

* * *

Minato's POV.

I just lay there, enjoying our little moment. Naruto is snuggled against my chest, his small fingers grabbing my shirt lightly, and my chin is resting on the top of his little head. I nuzzle into his hair, tickling my nose as it brushes across his golden locks. It feels so good to be this close with him, I finally feel like a father. Maybe being a father isn't as hard as I thought…it kind of just comes naturally.

I release from our embrace and sitting up I grab Naruto's little body, swinging him onto my lap. He giggles at the sudden movement, and I swear his laughter is like sunshine. Hitting my cold heart, and making me melt in joy.

"What are we doing today goldilocks?" I coo, receiving a pout from my son.

"Don't call me that blondaime." He retorts, smirking at his creative remark. My eye twitches at the name, but I let it slide.

"I can't wait to go back to school." Naruto says out of the blue, smiling at me.

"And why would that be?" I ask, curious as to why any kid would be excited for school.

"'Cause, I'll finally be able to prove to my teachers that I'm not really the worst in my class! I'll finally be able to hit the target, and it's all thanks to you! To think that the Fourth Hokage trained me over the weekend…it's unreal." Naruto finishes, scooting off of my lap and sitting down so that his gaze is looking out the window.

I frown a little at his words. It's not that I'm upset that he's able to prove himself, but if he mentions my name and doesn't say "dad" people will be suspicious. I bite my lower lip. I don't want to ruin his mood, but I have no other choice.

"Naruto, look at me." I say gently. He turns his gaze away from the window and looks at me.

"I understand that you're really excited to show your new skills, but could you not mention my name? I'd really appreciate it." I finish trying my best not to sound harsh. I watch as his face loses it's cheery glow.

"But why?" He asks, his voice becoming very quiet.

"Because, if you mention to people that I have been personally training you, then they might want to send their children here." I rub the back of my head sheepishly; "I wouldn't want to train thousands of kids…could you do that for me?" It's a sad lie, but it's really the only thing I can come up with that sounds sort of realistic.

I can see he's having a hard time agreeing with me, but finally he gives in and nods.

"I guess so, but I can still use your technique right?" He asks, the little glisten in his eyes returning.

"Of course! Show them just how strong you are." I say poking him lightly on the shoulder. He giggles and hops off the bed.

And I sit there on his bed, watching him as he grabs my hands and attempts to drag me out of bed. I smile as he struggles and I finally give in to his "strong" pull.

He sure is cute.

* * *

Naruto's POV.

It's something about Minato that I can't quite put my finger on. He's so nice to me, treats me like I'm his relative, yet we met like two days ago. And why do I feel like we're somehow connected? Steam comes out of my little ears as I try my best to think of why this is even happening. Honestly, how did I even manage to get the Hokage to sign off as my guardian?

Before I get too confused, I decide to push the thoughts out of my mind and just go with it. It's not like I mind Minato's "fatherly" actions, so I shouldn't complain. But like this babysitter here, he's something to complain about. He doesn't do _anything._

* * *

After munching down some breakfast, Minato told me that he had to go to some meeting. So, I'm stuck at home, but this time with a babysitter.

"Kakashi play with me!" I whine, jumping onto his lap, the book falling from his hands. As it lands on the floor a picture of a woman is seen on one of the pages. It's quite…revealing. Kakashi tosses me lightly to the side and scrambles to pick up his book, his whole face beat red in the process. A mischievous grin forms on my lips.

"Whatcha reading there Kakashi?" I ask as he puts the small book into his pocket.

"Nothing that concerns you Naruto." He replies coolly. Although he's acting cool, I can see the small sweat of nervousness running down his brow. "You wanted to play?" He asks, trying to change the topic.

My eyes light up at the mention of play. Nodding my head furiously, I grab his hand and tug on it, trying to get his lazy bum off of the couch.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." He says light heartedly and follows me as I run out of the back door. Grabbing a kunai I motion for Kakashi to watch. He raises an eyebrow as I perform the stance Minato taught me, and fling the Kunai dead on to the target. My eyes glow in surprise as I notice the large indent in the target's center.

I hit it! And with a lot of force too!

Whirling around on my heel, I face Kakashi, whose face is in utter shock.

"Did you see that?! Minato taught it to me!"

"That's amazing Naruto, I've never seen someone hit a target with that much force before. Especially at your age." He says inspecting the target from afar.

The words make me smile even bigger.

* * *

Kakashi's POV.

Wow, he hit that target pretty darn well. Grabbing the kunai out of the target I notice that the dent was enormous. I'm quite surprised Minato actually bothered to even teach the little one anything. He's been quite distant with him for years now. But more importantly, does Naruto even know how to handle chakra yet? I mean this dent had to have some chakra infusion.

Walking back to a bubbly little blonde, I decide to see if my assumption is true.

"Naruto, do you know how to focus chakra?" I ask, spinning the kunai around my pointer finger. He shrugs at me.

"Eh, we haven't really learned that yet…but," He inches a little closer to me and waves his hand so that I lean down. I do as he wishes and he whispers into my ear, "I was reading one of Minato's scrolls when he left the other day to go to the office and found one on the topic. Decided to test it out, but I'm not that good yet." He finishes, moving away from me.

My eyes widen as his words sick in. If Sensei found out about this Naruto would be fried. More importantly, he could have gotten seriously hurt! Without proper guidance, controlling chakra can be very risky and dangerous. But, then again he isn't my kid so I'll see what he managed to learn.

"Alright, show me what you got so far." I say hesitantly. This may not be the best idea, but if he falls off of the tree I'll catch him. "Climb up this tree." I point my finger to a tree nearby and Naruto nods, his eyes lighting up with determination. He walks over to the tree, performs the right hand seals, stands there for a little as the chakra focuses around his little feet, and then walks up the tree like he's been doing this since birth.

But, all is too soon, because once he's halfway up his chakra control becomes a bit iffy, and he stumbles. He jumps back, performs a pretty rough back flip, and lands on his two feet...just barely.

"Ahh, I was so close!" He says stomping his feet in frustration.

I blink. Then I blink a little more. Then a little more just to be sure.

He just performed a genin skilled technique and he hasn't even graduated the academy. And he told me that he learned this yesterday?! He surely has a bit of his father's talent, although he does have a bit harder time containing his chakra seeing as his amount is over average. Must be the Kyuubi...but still that was impressive.

"Naruto, that was excellent!" I say walking over and ruffling his hair. "Keep practicing like that and you'll be the most feared shinobi in all of Konoha."

He smiles at me, the biggest smile I've ever seen, and for some reason it pains me, that it's once again, not Sensei watching him in his most proud moments.

But, instead it's me, or Obito, or Rin, or anyone else Sensei can find to watch over him.

I just hope he'll realize how much he's missing out on Naruto's life. And I hope that it's soon.

* * *

**AN: **Hey y'all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm kind of super duper busy with school...like come on how much homework can one teenager simply handle?! (obviously having 3 tests, 2 quizes, and a few essays due is no biggie.) *shootsself* Well besides that...JUST UGH ALL THE LOVE FOR THIS FANFIC MAKES ME SO HAPPY! I checked this morning and saw that i'm at 50+ follows for this story...LIKE WOW! That's so awesome! :D Thank you all so much for the support, and I really really really really hope you like where I'm going with this story. Of course I can't please everyone...so if you start disliking it I'm so sorry! D: But nonetheless, I liked writing this chapter (notice that it is quite long since my last chapter was fetus sized XD)

And you might be thinking. How is Naruto so good, but in the anime he stinks?! Well, for this fanfic I decided to have it like, Naruto trains all by himself a ton but of course his dad has like no idea since he's never around. And he trains wicked hard, usually stealing some of Sasuke's techniques since Sasuke is the best in his class, and then trying it out when he gets home. So like he spends hours training, but of course it's difficult for him to control chakra. And ofc his dad is a super genius so why not make Naruto be semi genius and learn things quickly? I feel like it's only fair! But, still he's not excellent and doesn't show off in front of the class or anything since he's nervous he'll just get "tested" and beat up some more.

ALSOOO! Next chapter I will be getting more into depth about Naruto killing those boys. Yeah tbh not sure how that's going to go down, but I have some ideas so hopefully they'll make sense to the plot and all. Honestly, school is draining me so I won't be uploading a whole lot...and my ideas are slowly dying but NO WORRIES I WILL STILL WRITE THIS STORY CAUSE I LOVE MINATO AND NARUTO! lol i need sleep.

Until next chapter toodles~


	7. Chapter 7

Minato's POV.

"He killed three boys, Minato. I think that it's time we settle things." Danzo states coldly. "I believe that Naruto should be taken somewhere far away from the village, under someone's watch, possibly under my watch."

I look around the room to see everyone nod in agreement. The elders look very impressed with Danzo's suggestion, and I even catch Hiruzen nodding in agreement.

"No, you're not his father or legal guardian. You don't know what's best for him, he's my son!" I lash out, the room beginning to feel tense.

"You think you know what's best for him? He can't benefit to the village because of your help, he's not even able to become a proper ninja with his lack of training. If he was to be under my care I could train him to become a useful shinobi, one who knows right from wrong. There would be no more incidents like the one that recently took place."

"But, he just had a seizure! He doesn't know who I am, we can start over. I can train him, teach him right from wrong, I can become the better father."

There's a long pause. Danzo takes a sip of his tea, the liquid swishing as he picks up the cup, and a small sizzling sounds as he takes a small slurp.

"From what you're saying, this gives you two options. You either take care of your son, or resume being the Hokage. Given your past efforts, you can't maintain both."

It's so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

One of the council members clears their throat.

"Your decision, Hokage-sama?"

"This meeting isn't about me, it's about the punishment for Naruto."

Danzo glares at me.

"I know, and you're actions are the cause of this."

"Listen, like I said before I can start o-"

"Minato. Choose."

* * *

The walk back to the house was a rollercoaster.

It's like all of the emotions that have been stored inside of me just exploded.

I probably looked physco, walking down the street pulling at my hair in frustration and biting my lip to keep from bawling in public.

I just hope I come up with a solution by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Walking into the house, I am greeted with probably the cutest sight I have ever seen.

Naruto is wrapping some kind of feathered shawls around Kakashi's neck. He grabs lipstick, and some other cosmetics, and smears them aimlessly on his face. Then to top of the look he makes Kakashi wear my reading glass, which look really funny along his one solid black eye, and then awkwardly hang over his headband.

"Hold still Kakashi, I have to make sure this looks perfect!" He says throwing some powder onto Kakashi's face. Choking, Kakashi swats the powder away.

"Naruto, I understand you're the 'beauty guru' here but, could you try not to choke me? And why are we even playing a girly game?" He whines, and playfully nudges Naruto. He rolls his eyes in annoyance and continues to lather some…makeup on Kakashi.

"'Cause I'm bored and that Barbie T.V. commercial inspired me!" He proclaims, his eyes burning with determination. He sure looks like Kushina when he's determined, it's scary.

The door closes behind me, making a noise, and they both look over. Naruto's eyes light up when he realizes it's me, but Kakashi…well he turns like fifty shades of red. He pries at the things on his face, but Naruto quickly grabs at his flailing arms.

"What are you doing Kaka-nii?! You're ruining the look, Minato has to see it!" He says trying to restrict a very embarrassed silver haired jounin. I walk over, trying my hardest not to burst out in laughter, and examine Kakashi's look.

"Wow, Naruto you're a natural. This looks great!" I say earning a "told you so" from Naruto and Kakashi's face just looking annoyed. "You should wear this more often Kakashi, it'll help you get girls more than that book you read." I smirk and watch, as he turns even redder than before. Naruto shoots us both a million dollar grin, and hops off of Kakashi's lap. Kakashi retreats to the bathroom, earning small snickers from me as he passes.

"That's what I've been trying to tell Kakashi!" Naruto says, but I can see he's not really serious as he erupts in a fit of giggles. "But seriously, I put flour in his hair." He says in between snickers. I laugh at his behavior. He's acting so kiddish, so unlike himself.

Ten minutes later, a red faced Kakashi walks back into the room. His whole entire face looks like it has the life rubbed out of it. Small hints of makeup still smudge around his eyes, well eye. I chuckle inwardly as he walks past us and receive a nasty glare from my fellow student.

"I'm going home, see you."

In a puff of smoke, he's gone.

Naruto turns around to face me, his eyes bubbly.

"How was your meeting Minato? Any cool hokage stuff happen?"

I swallow hard. Looking at him before me, his eyes are beaming with excitement awaiting my news, but I can't, I can't possibly tell him what really happened.

So I shrug, and rest further into the lumpy couch.

"Nothing special really, just statistics and such."

Naruto's face twists in slight confusion, probably because statistics is a "big word."

"Sounds boring to me…"

He plays with his little fingers a bit.

Breaking the silence, I decide to ask him a few questions.

"Naruto, you know that killing is wrong…someone taught you that right?"

He stops playing with his fingers.

"I know it's wrong, but it's hard when you know it's wrong but someone is telling you do it. That it's okay." He slouches his posture and mutters," I just wanted to win, just once."

"And who is this someone?"

"The thing in the back of my mind. It keeps on yelling at me."

He must mean Kyuubi. This must mean that he doesn't remember anything I told him in previous years.

I'm not going to go through that horrid speech again, not here, not now.

"I can help you, whenever you feel like its taking control come straight to me. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Naruto gives me a surprised look.

"But, what if it…I hurt you?"

"Who do you take me for Naruto?" I chuckle and he rolls his eyes in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbles under his breath, puffing out his cheeks.

Looking at him, I can't imagine why anyone would think he's a monster. He looks and acts nothing like one. Just an innocent kid.

My little boy.

Those villagers, what a bunch of spiteful idiots.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I feel a whole in the pit of my stomach. I feel like throwing up, crying, and laughing all at the same time.

I killed three boys. Sure, Minato is acting like it's not my fault, but deep down inside I know it is.

I know we're taught as shinobi to kill, even though they were bullying me for the past two years, I can't help but feel that what I did will come back and haunt me later.

I hop off the couch and put on the fakest smile I can make. As it crosses my face, I feel the whole in my gut envelop my whole being.

"I'm tired, I think I'll head to bed Minato." I chirp and take light steps upstairs to show my bouncy attitude.

"You don't want dinner?" He asks.

I shake my head and continue up the steps.

Once I'm in the safety of my room I sit down on my bed. The hot tears spill uncontrollably from my eyes.

I really am a monster.

As much as anyone wants to convince me otherwise it's true.

Minato told me that I hold it prisoner…but what kind of jail keeper am I If I let it do whatever it wants constantly. If I let it talk nonsense to me, and kill.

_Kill._

The word runs a shiver down my spine.

**That's right kid. You're just like **_**me.**_

I grab onto my pillow and bury my face into it.

"Stop, please." I choke out in-between sobs.

The voice in the back of my head just chuckles.

**Never.** It growls, making me wince.

I grab at my hair, and tug slightly out of frustration.

"Who would even put a freaking monster inside a nine year old?!" I scream out.

It becomes silent.

**Why don't you ask your 'guardian'? I'm sure he knows the answer. **

The sarcasm is noticeable in his dark voice.

My eyes widen, the tears stop spilling, and my breath catches in my throat.

Minato made me a monster.

"But, why?! He's so nice?" I say, my voice weak hoping that he's lying.

**That's what he wants you to think. He's only using you now, and later on will kill you, take your power, and forget all about you. Trust me, this has been done before to jinchuriki. It's not like he's your dad, so why would he care?**

I begin to feel dizzy, and it's like the room is spinning.

"What power?"

**My power, kid.**

My hands begin to shake.

"N-No, Minato wouldn't do that…he wouldn't."

The demon chuckles, making the wind rip into my room. The cold breeze makes me shiver, my tears drying up.

**Why else would he take you in? He just wants your power, he is a shinboi after all. A shinobi lives for power.**

And then it clicks.

He's just being nice to me, so that I can warm up to him and then when he gets the chance he'll kill me and take my power. Well, the monster's power.

So, that's why he wanted to "train" me. He wanted to see just how easy his target would be to defeat. And all that crap about the fact that I'm keeping the demon prisoner is fake. He only said that so I don't get suspicious of him. That he in fact sealed the monster inside of me, that I'm cursed because of him.

Bawling my fists up, I feel a growing hate towards this man.

How could he? He doesn't even know what the heck I went through!

And as soon as the thought enters my mind, it is attacked by all the good memories of Minato.

I don't know what to think of him right now.

All I know is that I have to get out of here.

Opening the window, and standing on the ledge.

I look back.

The smell of something being cooked fills my nostrils, the warmth of the room, the cozy memories of Minato's hug. But, then a growl erupts inside my head and I remember his real objective.

He's just like everyone else.

Why did I ever think he was different? I should have just left that first day.

A tear escapes my eyes.

It falls onto a picture standing on the windowsill, just as my feet hit the earthy ground.

The picture is of two blondes.

Father and Son.

* * *

Minato's POV.

The tears won't stop. I clutch my bed sheets.

Whenever I think back to the meeting and that ridiculous decision, I just don't know what to do.

I don't want to give Naruto to Danzo. Knowing him, Naruto will learn to be a human weapon, not a boy. He'll grow up thinking that his only purpose is to fight, kill, sleep, and repeat.

And we just started having a normal relationship. We're finally not avoiding each other. We're finally becoming a family.

And his memory loss... Danzo won't even bother tending to that. He hates me, so I don't see why he would want Naruto to find out I'm his father.

But then again…

It's been my dream ever since I was young to become Hokage. I don't just want to give it up. I've worked so hard for it, so freaking hard.

My hands slam the bed in defeat.

What am I supposed to do?

I look over to my right, at the empty spot where my wife used to sleep every night.

"What do I do Kushina?" I whisper.

And just before I can bury my head into my pillow and weep some more, I hear the click of the window being opened in Naruto's room and then two feet hitting the ground.

Jumping from my bed, I race to his room.

The breeze from the outside hits my face, my hair dances in the wind.

The window is wide open, and there is no sign of Naruto.

"Naruto?" I call out.

I look out the window, and notice that the patch of grass below is slightly dented.

Did he jump from the second story?! He could have gotten hurt…or killed!

I jump out as well, and begin looking for him.

Please, please don' tell me you've run away from me.

* * *

**AN: **Okay so yah here it is! Quite a hard decision for Minato don't you think? AND YES OMG THIS CHAPTER DOES LEAVE YOU WITH QUITE A LOT OF THINKING BUT PLEASE DON'T RUSH TO CONCLUSIONS.

Firstly, Naruto has to have some kind of internal conflict. Kyuubi HATES Minato with a burning passion and just wants Naruto's life to be miserable. So, he's trying to separate the two. (Don't worry Kyuubi obviously won't have it his way) *ring* oh wait hold up guys I have an incoming text from the thing living inside of Naruto. Brb.

Kyuubi: Why not brat.

Me: Cause it's my fanfic furball.

Kyuubi: ...

Me: :D

Kyuubi: i hate you.

Me: love u too boo

Okay IM BACK! XD

And also, please continue to review for this story! :D YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME I LOVE ALL OF YOU THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH.

And this chapter is super super duper low on inspiration since I'm actually sick while writing this, and I'm super depressed about all the work school is firing at me. D: So I might rewrite this chapter and reupload it, I'm not sure yet. (Who am I kidding I'm way too lazy) So, yah if that happens don't be surprised.

Yah, but let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions as to where I should go from here please let me know! (But, seriously cause I'm dying trying to figure something out) XD Although I do have a few things in mind, I don't mind hearing suggestions. (:

Until next chapter, toodles~


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's POV.

Racing through the village, I can't help but feel the growl inside of my head intensify.

Villagers move out of my way as if I'm some kind of disease, children throw rocks at me, shopkeepers spit and curse as I pass.

Why was I even born?

If I'm such a monster, then why even bother bringing me into this world, why even bother letting me live? I'm a nobody, a nuisance, a demon. I don't even deserve to be a live.

I deserve nothing, monster's don't deserve anything.

Turning in my path, I rush towards the woods not really sure where I'm even going. The woody smell fills my nostrils, and I look up and gaze starry eyed at the beautiful scene unfolding before me. The sun is setting, and the colors of the sky are a beautiful red, tinted with the softest purple I've ever seen.

Ever since I was little, I always found the woods to be a place I'd go too if I was frustrated.

The rustling of leaves always calm me down, and the beautiful melody of the flowing stream washes me over with peace, harmony. I just feel alone, and sometimes being alone is exactly what I need.

Just to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the village.

And just as soon as the foresty nature begins to sooth my erupted thoughts, a speckle of rain drops on my nose.

The further I run into the arms of the woodland, the harder the rain comes down.

And soon enough the first crackle of thunder is heard.

I jolt about ten feet into the air, and panic washes over me.

Forcing my self to keep running, I pray it ends soon. My shirt becomes soggy, my hair matted, and the dirt beneath my feet turns to mud. It splashes, all over my clothes, but honestly I could care less.

Tripping over a fairly large rock, I fall and scrape my knee.

Wincing at the sudden pain, I look down and watch as crimson threads pour down my kneecap and spill onto the rocky dirt ground. The droplets of rain-wash away the blood, making it pour in all different directions.

And I look up, to see if the rain is anywhere close to stopping, when suddenly I don't see the woods anymore, everything just turns black.

Something in my mind flickers, as if a spark of light just illuminated my mind.

A memory flashes.

I'm out cold.

"_Naruto?" _

_A man, with shining blonde locks looks behind his shoulder to see that a little baby boy had stumbled and fallen onto the rocky path._

_The boy appears to be of five years of age, fairly young._

_Eyes widening, the man races over and bends down._

_The small hint of panic in his eyes is glistening._

"_How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" He scolds, his tone slightly irritated. "You're going to make me late for my meeting…again."_

_The boy says nothing, but lets the tears from his swollen eyes fall onto the man's rough hands as he tries to bandage the wound._

"_It…hurts." The small blonde hiccups, sniffling up the remains of his tears._

"_I've noticed." The Fourth responds._

_He ties a tight knot on the bandage around the boy's knee and sighs._

"_Are you okay to walk any further?" He asks the injured boy._

_The boy lifts his arms up, in a gesture that implies he wants to get picked up._

_The man gently picks up the boy, and rests him against his chest._

_They walk the rest of the road in silence, but a small mutter is heard just before the boy is lulled to sleep._

"_Thank you, daddy."_

* * *

Minato's POV. (15 minutes before Naruto passes out)

Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, I survey the village searching for a blonde boy.

My mind is racing, not letting me for one moment stand quietly and think.

All of the worst-case scenarios flash through my mind.

What if he didn't actually jump? What if he was kidnapped? What if he ran away, and I'll never be able to find him?

Stopping in the middle of my search, I try to focus on his nature energy.

No freaking luck.

Panic swoons over me, and I suddenly feel like I could explode. My teeth jitter as I bite my tongue trying not to cry out.

With no luck, I depart to my office before the sun retreats for the day.

"He ran away, what?!" Obito exclaims, his eyes widening to the size of watermelons. Rin looks frazzled, and Kakashi stands there like he's just been frozen.

"Yes, either that or he's been kidnapped." I take an exhausted breath," I can't sense his nature energy…I'm assigning you three to help me find him."

"Of course Se-" Kakashi is cut off by the spontaneous knucklehead.

He shoots me his big ol' thumbs up and toothy grin.

"We'll find him, don't worry about it Sensei!" And with that he whirls on his heels and bolts out the door waving to his teammates. "Come on guys, hurry up we gotta find Naru-chan!"

Rin whirls around, her eyes filled with determination and follows. Kakashi is the last to retreat, but before he does his eyes turn into two crescents.

"We'll be back soon."

As I watch them leave, warmth burns in my chest.

They care so much about him.

I'm glad that somebody was there for him, to fill the role of father when I couldn't.

I stand up and take off my Hokage hat and cloak.

But, now it's my turn.

"I'm coming Naruto."

* * *

Obito's POV

We decided to split up, the three of us. Rin took the east side of the village, Kakashi the middle, and I'm on the west.

I got to admit, I'm not the best shinobi, and my skills don't even begin to compare to that of my teammates or Sensei's but…I know Naruto better than all three of them combined.

When he was younger, I used to babysit him every single day.

When Sensei was at a meeting, I'd play with him. When Sensei wasn't home (which was every single day) I'd come by and cook, clean, play, and put Naruto to sleep. I'd be the one who read him bedtime stories, tucked him in, and trained him, loved him. And when he got older and could fend for himself, I taught him how to do everything. I even resorted as to calling him my younger brother, because to be honest, it really felt like he was.

So, now as the rest of the team is frantically searching for him, I have a pretty good idea as to wear the little squirt went.

Uncovering my right eye, I lift my headband and let it rest on my forehead.

Heading into the entrance of the forest I stop and bend down. Examining the footprints, I notice that they are small and sneaker shaped. Making my way into the vast woodland, I begin to feel the raindrops fall onto my face.

And soon enough, all around me it's pouring rain and thunder crackling.

Panic swoons over me.

Naruto's worst fear is thunderstorms.

I race even faster, as fast as my feet can take me, and soon enough I'm tailing the little blonde boy.

I watch, as he falls and scrapes his knee along the rough rocky dirt. As he falls, I wince. His pain is like my pain.

That's how you feel with siblings right?

This is a perfect opportunity to continue with my original plan. He's distracted and won't sense me.

I activate my sharingan, the mangeyko to be exact, and appear before him. It's such a quick look into his eyes that he's out before he can even register who I am. I catch his limp body in my arms and hold him to my chest before entering into his mind through the genjutsu.

Rushing through his mind, I make my way to the barrier I set on him a few days ago. The barrier that blocked all memories of Minato from him. It's a complex genjutstu, one that took me many years of practice to master. And, I only really mastered it with the help of the librarian and a few small discoveries here and there.

I slightly unlock it, undoing a small amount so that a little memory can seep into his mind.

And as quickly as the memory enters I lock up the barrier, and release the genjustsu.

Opening my eyes back into the real world, I realize that I'm panting and sweating.

That sure took a lot of energy out of me.

I look down at the sleeping blonde in my arms. His hair dances across his face as the wind blows and I smile.

He looks so peaceful.

Getting up to my feet, and pulling Naruto into a cozy snuggle, I make my way towards Minato, ready to panic that I found Naruto passed out.

I'm making Naruto's wish come true, though he doesn't even know it.

Yet.

* * *

**AN: **Hellooo! So, I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter does have a LOT in it. So, basically when Minato takes off his hat and cloak it symbolizes that he's resigning as Hokage, BUT! Before everyone freaks out that Danzo will become Hokage...well don't worry I hate him so I wouldn't ever make him Hokage. That problem will be resolved soon, no worries ^_^

ALSO! Who would have thought Obito would ever do something like this? And once again, before someone kills me for making Obito take Naruto's memory away, let me explain. Naruto and Obito are super close, like he said, they're basically brothers. So you really would think Obito is doing this because he hates Minato and Naruto? No. He's doing this for Naruto, and this will be explained in the next chapter, or the one after.

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST~ THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS! It really warms my heart to see that so many people enjoy this fic (even though I honestly don't know how..I feel as if it's not that good!) But thank you thank you thank you! I hope you continue reading, even if it's not what you may have expected. (ik i make way too many plot twists...but it's kind of my style I guess lol)

ANYWHO THANK YOU YOU'RE ALL AMAZING I LOVE YOU.

Until next chapter, toodles~


	9. Chapter 9

Minato's POV.

My eyes scan every crack and corner as I run through the village. The rain is coming down hard and my hair is sticking to my salty face.

I skid to a stop, almost fall into a puddle, and double over grabbing my thighs. Panting hard, I take my time to think of a possible place where he might be.

Where are you Naruto?

"Be careful, you don't want to fall into the puddle!"

I turn my head to where the noise is coming from, and spot a father with his son. The kid is laughing as he jumps into the puddles, holding his father's hand firmly. The father is smiling gently at his bouncing son.

My heartaches at the scene.

Why couldn't I ever be that type of father? Instead, I wasn't even a part of Naruto's childhood, and the only way I became a part of his life is through his memory loss.

His memory loss of _me._

I shut my eyes tight, take a deep breath, and stand up.

I need to stop sulking, and start caring.

I won't give up on him, not now, not ever.

Turning around, I come face to face with my soaked student. Stumbling back I focus my eyes on him, and notice he's holding a child.

My child.

"Sensei, I found him!" Obito pants out.

I look him up and down in astonishment. Obito's jacket is covering Naruto's half wet, half dry body. His black hair is soaked, his headband soggy, and his eyes fixed with concern. He holds Naruto closer to him, making sure he doesn't freeze under the rain.

"Where did y-" My voice is drowned out by the booming thunder.

"He was unconscious when I found him, let's hurry and bring him to a hospital." Obito yells, turning around and racing in the other direction towards the hospital.

I follow him, in disbelief that the knucklehead was able to find my son, yet I couldn't.

* * *

_At the Hospital_

"Get him to an emergency room quick." Obito firmly states, leaning over the front desk. The woman looks Obito up and down, and spots the shivering blond boy in his arms. Her eyes widen, and immediately two nurses flood into the waiting room, taking him away.

I sit down, let go of an exhausted breath, and run my hands down my tired face.

This is the second time in the course of a few days that Naruto is once again in a hospital. Just what exactly happened to him, and why is Obito the one that finds him? Not being rude or anything, but Obito isn't really the greatest ninja around. I would expect Kakashi to find him…not Obito.

There's something going on, and I'm determined to find out.

Time to question my spontaneous student.

A warm hand gently grabs my tense shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Sensei how are you doing?" Obito asks, his voice gentle and sympathetic.

I look over with tired eyes at him. There's a towel lying over his soggy hair, and I finally realize that I'm absolutely freezing under my wet clothes. Shivering, I bring my hands to my mouth and let out a warm breath that heats my numb fingers.

"Here." Obito hands over the towel and wraps it over my shivering shoulders. I give him a warm smile.

"Thanks Obito, for everything."

"Don't thank me, not yet." He mumbles to himself, something I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear,

"Hm?"

"I mean, yah no problem Sensei! Anything for Naruto." He shoots me his million dollar grin, and I raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"Where did you find Naruto?"

"The woods." He answers simply, leaning back into his chair.

"And how did you find him? How were you able to trace him when none of us were?"

He sighs.

"You're suspicious of me, aren't you?" He says, letting out a small tired chuckle.

My eyes widen.

"Thought so." Obito responds, scanning my shocked face. His face falls at my expression, and he lets out an exhausted breath.

"Sensei, I don't think you understand, but Naruto is like a little brother to me. I've known him since the day he was born. I've spent everyday with him when he was little, and when I have the time I'm usually with him. He's told me everything, his fears, his worries, his happiest moments, his embarrassing stories, his crush, absolutely everything. You really think I wouldn't know the one place he loves to go to clear his mind?" His voice is gentle, caring.

He looks over at me.

"When I knew he'd gone missing, the first place that popped into my mind was the forest. He'd always tell me, even at a young age, that the forest was the one place he felt safe. It was where he was able to get away from the village, from home. The trees sheltering him, the animals his companions, the stream his song. It was a getaway for him, and every time he wanted to play, we'd always go to the woods, every time he felt sad he'd run to the woodlands and just sit there for hours, thinking and being alone."

He leans his hands on his thighs.

"I'm sorry, that it's not you who knows all of this, but me." He looks down at his hands, and I see a single tear escape his eyes before he rubs them.

We sit there, listening to the tick of the clock, and the rush of nurses beyond the closed doors.

"I'm glad Naruto has someone like you Obito." I finally say, breaking the thickening silence.

He looks over at me, slightly turning his head. He smiles, a sad smile.

"I should go. Let me know how he's doing."

I give him a nod, watching him exit the hospital doors, and he looks back for just a brief moment, his eyes filled with a stream of never ending tears. Then turns around and heads out, the blow of the cold wind filling up the room.

"I'm sorry." He whispers before the doors close.

He's hiding something.

* * *

Obito's POV

I was going to tell Minato, but when I was about to open my mouth and confess to him, I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

How could I possibly tell him that I'm the one taking away Naruto's memory? Even though it is for a good reason, but still…knowing Sensei he wouldn't understand. He'd flip out; probably blame me for budding into his personal life.

But, I'm not doing this for him, no; I'm doing this for Naruto.

Besides, he's the one that asked me to help me him after all.

I look up at the grey sky, the clouds cry as the droplets fall onto my face.

Sighing, I shove my hands in my pockets and head home.

What a day.

* * *

**AN: **Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really crazy busy this week! D: Its only the second month of school and I already need a break ;-; AND YOU GUYS I STARTED GOSSIP GIRL AND FINISHED IT YESTERDAY. (Cries) BEST SHOW EVER. (If anyone has watched it and would enjoy reading a fan fic on it from me I'm considering writing one...)!

Also, hopefully you guys like this chapter. Isn't Obito just the cutest? Awwh I love him so much and I always imagined that if he was alive he'd be the best older brother to Naruto (way less awkward then Kakashi xD)

Anyways, not much to say, but I hope you are all enjoying the story! :D

Until next chapter, toodles~


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto's POV.

_Flinging a backpack over his small shoulders, and tying his laces sloppily, a young blonde runs out to greet his impatient father who's tapping his feet rapidly against the wet concrete._

_It was a rainy morning, but that didn't stop the bright smile from showing on the young boy's face._

"_Come on, you're making me late for my entrance speech." The fourth says, his voice cold. He begins walking the direction to school, his steps fast paced and rushed._

_The boy's expression staggers, but he shrugs his shoulders and runs up to the older blonde._

_They walk, in silence of course, towards the academy._

_It's his first day of school._

_He looks up at his father, and tries to hold his hand. He's seen it done so many times by other parents and their kids. Why are they any different?_

_Once his fingers touch his fathers, his father jerks away and mumbles something inaudible under his breath._

_The boy slouches his figure, his eyes glazed with a glum expression._

_Right, his father didn't do those type of things._

_Why would today be any different?_

_The rain falls down, starting slow and then by the time they reach school it's pouring._

_His hair is soaked, his clothes soggy, and his attitude cloudy._

_He was so excited, and it's not the rain that's making him sad._

_Nor the gloomy clouds, crying an endless symphony of tears._

_No._

_It's the man who doesn't even dare say goodbye to him._

_His father._

My eyes flash open, beads of sweat beaming on my salty brow. Grabbing the sides of the hospital bed sheets, I watch as my chest rises and falls.

My dream, was about me and my father.

The Fourth Hokage.

Minato.

Taking in one last raspy breath, and with all of my strength I sit up and take in my surroundings.

I'm in a hospital room.

The smell of medicine and cleanliness fills my scent, and my head begins to ache.

What even happened?

All I remember is running away, from Minato.

Minato.

The name sets an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

Is he really my dad? Or am I just dreaming? Even if he was my dad…if what Kyuubi said was true, he's a waste of a father. Who wants to be the child of someone who just wants you for their own selfish needs?

That dream felt so…so real. It wasn't like any other dream I've ever experienced.

But, then again, Kyuubi could be lying…right?

I don't even know what to think anymore. Should I be mad? Happy?

Sighing, I relax my head into the stiff pillow and decide on something.

I'll just ask him myself, and if whatever he says is true or not…well I'll be the judge of that.

I close my heavy eyes, and wait for someone to come in.

* * *

Minato's POV

"Minato, wake up." A voice whispers, as my eyes flutter open. A gentle nudge on my shoulder brings me back into reality.

All of the memories of the past day flood in, and my heart feels heavy.

Tsunade stands before me, her face gentle and her hands filled with papers. Lots of them.

"Naruto just woke up, I thought you might like to see him." I stand up the moment I hear my son's name leave her lips and am already heading in some direction.

She rushes past me and I follow her rapid steps until I'm standing in front of his room. Before I can turn the knob a hand slams down on my shoulders.

"Not so fast." Tsunade snaps, and she whirls me around.

"I'm sure you would like to know where he stands before you barge into his room." I nod, and she lets out a breath.

"Physcially he's fine, although he might have caught a slight cold due to the fact that he was covered in freezing rain water when he was brought into the hospital. His memory seems to be fine, so I'm sure he'll remember you," My eyes beam with excitement," But, only as Minato." I slouch.

Well, it's better than forgetting me all over again.

"Thank you Tsunade. It will only be a moment, I have some work to attend to in a few hours." She smiles as I turn the knob and step into his room.

Once he sees me, his brows furrow and he crosses his arms over his chest.

He doesn't utter a word until I'm standing at the end of the bed giving him a questioning look.

"Are you my dad?" Naruto asks, his eyes squinting judging every inch of me.

I freeze, unable to breathe in, and out.

My whole body feels numb, my mouth unable to open and form words. Wait, what even are words?

Is it possible that he…that he remembers?

"Well?" He presses on.

"I…why would you think that?" I ask, wondering where he suddenly got this idea.

"I had a dream. A dream that you were in, and you were my dad…but maybe it was my imagination I don't really know." He sighs. "That's why I'm asking you."

What should I say? If I tell him now it might ruin our relationship forever…and if I don't tell him, he might never want to believe the dreams he's having. If they are even dreams.

We stare at each other. His arms folded over his wimpy chest, his hair messy from the pillow he's been lying on, and his face impatient as he waits for my answer.

A bird chirps outside, the breeze from the open wind flies in, rustling the mint green curtains. My hair blows across my face and I make a decision I may or may not regret.

Looking up, my eyes meet his shining blue orbs.

"No, I'm not."

I notice as his eyes flash with disappointment but are soon replaced with anger.

Anger?

"Figures." He mutters and grabs at the bed sheets. They wrinkle under his tight grip.

"Why?" He shouts out. "Why would you ever seal a monster inside of me? Do you just want my power? Was all that caring for nothing?"

His breathing becomes uneven, and soon enough he begins coughing.

I rush over, ignoring his sudden outburst, and grab cup of water brining the cup to his chapped lips. He doesn't reject my gesture, and grabs the cup from my hands.

Taking fast gulps of water, he closes his eyes and seems to relax with every slurp.

Once he finishes drinking, he places the cup at his bedside and remains quiet.

"Naruto…" I start, and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Why, Minato?" He looks up at me, his eyes teary and his voice strained.

My heart breaks at his expression.

"Naruto, have you ever loved something?" I question.

He tilts his head in confusion and nods slowly.

"When you love someone you trust that person completely, am I right?"

Naruto nods, but I notice his expression is becoming annoyed.

"What's your point?"

"My point is," I scoot closer and grab his small hand. He doesn't resist and I smile," I sealed Kyuubi inside of you because I know, and trust me I know, you will be able to tame him. You're strong; you have will power and talent. You'll be the most feared shinobi in all of the lands, you'll be the first shinobi to ever tame the Kyuubi."

Not even your mother could obtain such a goal.

His eyes widen slightly at the encouraging remark, but his brows furrow only moments after.

"How can you be so sure?" He looks down.

"Because I believe in you."

He looks up at me, a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"B-But Kyuubi told me that you…you wanted my power…"

I feel the blood boil within me. That stupid fox.

"Don't listen to Kyuubi." I snap, aggravated that the fox would go as far as to turn Naruto against me.

"He's a ball of hatred, he's just upset that such a young kid is able to keep him captive. Soon enough, you'll be able to freely summon him, he'll be like your personal servant."

Naruto's eyes beam with excitement.

"No way." He exclaims.

"Yes way." I smile proudly at my son.

"And whatever he tells you Naruto, whatever lie he can come up with, always know that I care for you so much. So much, I'm not too sure how to put it into words and I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

He doesn't respond, for a good while, letting the words sink in.

Naruto takes a shaky breath, small tears fall onto the white bed sheets.

I nervously look towards him.

Why is he crying again?

"I'm… s-sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that…but I thought…I thought that you…you h-hated me, just when I finally thought we were becoming f-friends." The tears flow freely from his cheeks and my heart breaks once again.

He flings himself at me, wrapping his small arms around my neck. Nuzzling his soggy face into the crook of my neck I pat his small back.

I hold him closely, and have no intention of letting him go.

And I begin to regret the decision I made.

I just lied to him.

Why am I so terrible at being a father?

* * *

_1 Hour later at the office_

Leaving Naruto at the hospital was quite a challenge.

After our episode, I had to break his smile and tell him I had some business to attend to. He insisted that he felt fine and wanted to come with me, that his nose was runny and his fever burning his flesh up only because he was just crying. Tsunade had to pin him down and make sure he didn't follow me out the door.

Sitting at my desk, I look over the names on the notepad.

How am I going to break the news to the village that I have given up my spot as Hokage? And my reason for it…all too ridiculous.

And that's when I realize.

I need help.

"Summon Hatake Kakashi."

"Hai." The anbu replies, and Kakashi appears moments later.

"Yo." He greets me, sitting down lazily in the chair across from my desk.

"Kakashi, I've resigned as Hokage."

If it was possible for the jounin to show any signs of emotion, his eyes bulged, well eye, and his foot tapping had been put to a halt.

"WHAT?!" He exclaims, leaning forward in his chair.

"I resigne-"

"I heard you, but…but Sensei why?!"

The words hang in the quiet room, and I bite my lip nervously.

"It was at a council meeting. They agreed that since I wasn't able to uphold the position of Hokage and responsible father all at the same time, I had to give one up. And if I gave up parenting he would be handed over to Danzo…and I put Naruto above everything else."

Kakashi sighs.

"Sensei, your honestly letting the council rule over your personal life? Come on, you can't just give up without a fight." He states, folding his arms over his chest.

"How am I supposed to fight back?! Everyone had their mind set…you know how it is. Once the council decides something, there is no changing their minds. And, I actually do agree with them. If I resign as Hokage I can spend more time with Naruto. I mean, come on Kakashi, he grew up without a mother because she passed, and a father who was alive and well. It's the least I can do for him…and better start now then never."

I notice Kakashi nod in agreement, and he has the slightest expression of shock written on his face.

"Glad you're finally going to be there for Naruto." He says, smiling under his mask.

"But, as for what you should do…I guess you're going to have to pick a candidate to fill your spot. That's all you can do now I guess."

I nod.

He's right. But, who to pick? My mind wanders, and I notice Kakashi getting up.

"I hope you make the right choice Sensei. Although, I'm sure you will. See you."

I smile and in a puff of smoke he's gone.

Who to choose?

* * *

**AN : **I am sooo unsatisfied with this chapter. I think this is my worst work yet! So sorry about that, but I'm running on a writer's block and know for a fact that I'll be super busy these few couple of weeks, so I felt like uploading something in case I couldn't get anything up. Sorry that this chapter is so bad (might take it down and rewrite it if the reviews make me cry -.-) But, nonetheless on a happier note...100+ FOLLOWS IS THIS EVEN REAL LYFE. OMG THANK YOU GUYS REACHING 100 HAS MADE ME SO HAPPY! THANK YOU YOU ARE ALL FABULOUS UNICORNS THAT DESERVE TO FROLIC IN THE FIELDS OF NEVER LAND WITH TINKERBELL. :D

Every review, follow, and favorite has inspired me to keep going with this story. So...THANK YOU!

Also, some things to clear up.

The only reason Minato didn't mention that he was Naruto's father is because

1. He's simply afraid. Like what if they go back to hating each other? You know? He's just not sure if it's the right time yet.

2. He still has to figure out the whole hokage situation.

's suspicious of Obito, and wants to clear things up with him

4. I HAVE A PLAN YOU GUYS SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND DONT HATE ME FOR DOING THIS. (please? *insertpuppydogeyes*)

anywhooo love you guys!

Until next chapter, toodles~


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto's POV

Why do I feel so empty?

I close my tired eyes.

I thought I would feel relieved once Minato had assured me that he isn't my father, but a part of me wanted him to say yes.

And now, lying in this hospital bed, I wonder who really is my father.

Do I even have parents? Or am I actually orphaned?

The door opens, but before I can open my eyes to see who it is a memory flashes.

"_Naruto, I can't. I'm busy. Find someone else." Minato retorts, leaning over his desk to look at the small boy before him. He scans the boy up and down, then sits back in his chair and proceeds with his paper work._

_Naruto pouts, puffing out his lower lip in disappointment. _

"_But, why not? You've been in the office all day father, I'm just asking for a few minutes of training…I'm having a really hard time with this new technique and-"_

"_No is no. I told you I'm bu-"_

_The boy slams his fists against his knees, and looks up at his father with teary eyes._

"_You're always busy! You have time for this and that, but never time for me! Why?! Am I not important?!" The small blonde yells back._

_Minato's eyes widen at the boy's sudden outburst, but his merely shocked expression is quickly glazed over with a bored stare._

"_I'm the Hokage. My duties interfere with your needs sometimes, next time okay? Now please, let me go back to doing my work." He says, using a monotone voice not even daring to look the child in the eyes._

_The boy slouches in defeat, letting his golden bangs droop over his eyes. He clenches his fists until his knuckles turn a frosty white._

_He turns around and walks out of the office._

_Not a single tear shed._

"_It's not even worth it."_

My eyes shoot open, my heart pounding against my chest, and my breathing uneven.

I grab at the bed sheets, crinkling them under my tight grasp.

What's going on? That's the third time. And this time he said my name.

I take a raspy breath.

But…why is Minato acting so cold towards me in these dreams? He's such a nice person, this is unexpected.

I bite my lip and ponder on the thought. All of the memories since the day I woke up in the hospital flood my mind.

I woke up that night and remember Minato running up and hugging me.

He hugged me. Strangers don't just hug strangers.

And the fact that the Fourth Hokage took the time to take me in is surely rare.

He wouldn't just take a random stranger into his home, he would only take someone he truly cares.

It all makes sense now.

Minato knows me, no he _knew_ me, even before the accident. He knew my name and I remember him looking hurt and confused when I asked who he was.

And the fact that he was acting so protective of me, the fact that he was willing to take me in, to train me, feed me, care for me.

It's all so clear now.

Could it be possible that I lost my memory of him, and now it's all just flooding back? That he wasn't as loving as a father before and now that I don't know of his relationship with me he's starting fresh?

But, why didn't he just tell me in the first place?

Does he really still hate me...?

Please don't let this be one of his acts, please.

* * *

Minato's POV

Standing up from my desk, I run a hand through my rough hair.

Looking over at the clock I realize it's rather late, but not too late.

Time to make a quick stop before returning to Naruto's hospital room.

_Ding Dong._

The door opens moments later, revealing a very exhausted Uchiha munching on a half eaten granola bar.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" He asks, chewing on his granola bar. His hair is messy, he's wearing an oversized shirt, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks.

"I came to talk." I say, and he steps aside to let me in. Standing by the door, I watch as he closes it and faces me.

Putting his granola bar on the side table he looks at me questioningly.

"What's on your mind?"

"Obito, I have my suspicions." I begin and immediately notice the slight bit of shock written on his face.

"I think, through great observations, that you're the one casting a g-"

"I can explain." He cuts in, his eyes intense as he stares into mine. I feel small under his gaze, but return it nonetheless.

Since when has Obito become so intense?

Crossing my arms I wait for a response.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he begins to elaborate,

"I was the one who took Naruto's memory away." I scowl, he flails his arms in defense," But, I did it because he asked me too. Well indirectly that is."

My eyes widen at his response. I was not expecting to hear that.

"He asked?" I question, very confused.

"Yes," he nods and continues," A few days before he 'lost' his memory I came over to do my weekly check in on him. And when I came through the door of your house, what I found was not pretty."

My body tenses at his words. What did he find?

He takes in a deep breath.

"He was…he was sitting in his bathroom, his clothes torn, nose bloody, and his head buried in his hands. He was bawling his eyes out, and I tried asking him what was wrong, but every time he started he cried even harder. I…I've never seen his so, so torn. So beat up, and broken hearted. When I finally got him washed up and calmed down, he explained to me that he got beat up by a few classmates. I told him he should go talk to you about it, but he refused saying that you wouldn't care. And he went on and on telling me that you were never there for him, that sometimes he felt like his father was a mere stranger and nothing close to family. Yet, he wished that it wasn't that way, he wished he actually had a dad."

My body trembles and I feel tears slipping into the corners of my eyes.

Naruto was so hurt, yet I wasn't the one that found him. I wasn't there for him, to comfort him.

My poor son, had to endure the wrath of the village all on his own.

Obito clenches his fists.

"And that was the last draw. I knew something had to be done. At that moment, I knew that he needed a father, I knew that he needed you. And waltzing up to your desk and asking you to become a better father was not an option. So, I did what I felt was the best thing. I set a simple mind restricting jutsu on him, making sure to block out any memories of you. That way, you might've started worrying and actually caring about him."

He stops and gives me a small, but genuine, smile.

"And I see that it worked." He chuckles to himself and runs a hand through his already messy hair.

"I know, I should have consulted you on this plan but…I had my doubts on your answer. I'm sorry Sensei." He finishes, fiddling with his fingers.

I cannot believe it.

Instead of feeling an engulfing hatred towards Obito for putting my son through so much confusion, I actually feel very grateful.

He put Naruto's needs in front of everyone else's, he could have cared less about all of the stress I had to go through, he only cared that Naruto got what he wanted.

That he got to have dad.

Dropping all of my pride, and forgetting a scolding I smile warmly.

"Obito, thank you." I say, walking over to him and placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Without your help I probably would have never even bothered to make an effort and care for Naruto," I chuckle weakly, "Who am I kidding, I would have totally ignored the kid."

He looks at me with sad eyes.

"It's okay Sensei. You have him now."

"That's true, but you're giving him his memory back slowly aren't you?"

He remains silent, but doesn't break away our gaze. I continue without giving his questioning silence a second thought.

"Then, once he remembers everything he might completely reject me…"

Obito chuckles, his laugher light and free.

"Don't be ridiculous! I know for a fact just how much Naruto wanted to have a dad around, I think he'll be more than happy."

I release my grip, step pass him and head for the door. Looking back I dawn on the fact that Obito is finally growing up.

"Eh? What's with that look?" He asks, biting his granola bar and slowly inching away from me. "Stop staring!" He shouts out, and I laugh.

"You're finally growing up Obito." I say, chuckling under my breath and walk out the door.

"EHH?! What's the supposed to mean?" He asks rushing to the door, and before I shut it something in my mind clicks.

"Obito, how were you able to perform such a high level mind jutsu on him, one that the Yamanaka's couldn't even break?" I question, knitting my eyebrows as I lean on the doorframe.

A cold breeze flies into the house, rustling Obito's messy hair and he stares at me a look of pure discomfort.

Sheepishly, he rubs the back of his head with his callused hands.

"I'm not as weak as you think Sensei."He rolls his eyes and I give him a glare, "Before your eyes burn me alive I'll just spit it out. I did a lot of research and got a lot of help from Fugaku-sama, I know surprisingly enough he seemed to take me in once I explained why I wanted to learn such a highly advanced jutsu. Although, he didn't really train me he just gave me a ton of books to study from and I modified it a bit to make it fit my skills. But, I'm pretty sure the barrier is already breaking since the last time I sparked a memory for him, the barrier seemed uneasy…" He drifts off giving me a nervous stare.

I don't even wait to give him a proper goodbye, just a nod of my head and I'm off.

If Naruto regained his memory already he must be so confused.

Just please don't hate me.

* * *

Naruto's POV

The dim light of the monitors is the only thing illuminating the small hospital room. The drizzle of rain begins to tap on the window, and remind me that I'm not alone.

Ever since I came to my realization about Minato, I've had a flooding of memories, so many that I'm pretty sure I remember everything.

He is my father. No doubts about it.

So, why the heck did he start to care the minute I loose my memory?! Is this just an act until I announce I have gotten my memory back?

That night, when I supposedly lost my memory, I was finally going to set things straight with him. I was going to lash out at him, tell him how much his mistreatment has affected me.

I was going to tell him I hated him.

But, then suddenly when I wasn't aware of our relationship, he acts like the father I had always wished he was.

I groan in frustration and sink deeper into my pillow.

Still pondering on all of these thoughts, the door to my room opens and guess who's here to visit.

My father.

His smile slowly fades as he sees my aggravated expression.

"Hi father." I say, stressing the word father.

His face falls, no, he turns pale white and looks mortified.

"Glad you could pay me a visit, glad you actually started caring after all those years." I lash out.

All those memories of resentment, of hatred, of fear, of loneliness, bubble in my blood and I feel like crying and laughing hysterically all at the same time.

"Naruto, I can explain." He says, shutting the door and standing before me.

"Why? Why did you suddenly start acting like the greatest dad ever, the second I loose my memory, but all those years, when I really needed you, you just ignored me. I actually wanted to be there with you, but you threw me aside like I was nobody. So, why did you start caring now? And why did you lie to me when I asked you earlier today? Do you really not trust me…was this all an act?"

I feel hot tears scascade down my crumpled face.

"I realize, that my actions before this whole incident were wrong. Naruto, you're not the only that was trying to engage in a father/son relationship. Even if I acted like I couldn't stand to be with you for more than five minutes, deep down I wanted to be there with you. Through absolutely everything, but-"

"But what?" I cut in, my voice muffled because of my sobs.

"You reminded me too much of your mother. The pain that throbbed in my heart every time you tilted your head and plastered that goofy smile on your lips, or when you got that crease on your forehead when you were focused, even when you pumped your fists in the air and exclaimed you were going to become the world's greatest Hokage. It was all too much like your mother. I know it's stupid to say that I didn't want to be around you because you reminded me of your mom…but she was the love of my life and after her death I had nobody but you…but I couldn't even be there for you. Naruto, I am so sorry."

His voice breaks, and I see tears roll down his face. His body shudders, and in that moment I realize just how hard it was for my father all of those years. A small sense of sympathy washes over me.

My mother? I don't know much about her… the only thing Obito, Rin, and Kakashi have ever told me is that she was feisty, caring, and one heck of a shinobi.

A warm feeling creeps its way into my heart.

I'm like my mom, and that makes me so happy!

"Naruto, you have every right to hate me what I did to you is unforgivable." He states, the tears never leaving his blue orbs.

"I do hate you," I say and his face crumbles, his skin wrinkly and he looks so much older than he did when he walked in. He looks purely exhausted.

"I did hate you," I clear my throat, "But, not anymore. Those few days when I lost my memory and you looked after me…it was all like a dream. I don't want to lose what we had throughout those days…dad." I finish and before I can even react I feel warm arms envelop my body.

Burying my face into his chest I feel the warmth and security that his embrace brings. Warm tears flow down my eyes and meet his shirt. He buries his face into my golden locks, and holds me tighter, rocking me back and forth.

The bond between a father and son is beautiful.

And I realize, that we had it all along. Stored in our hearts, but locked away because of fear.

We were both simply afraid to be a family, afraid to love, afraid to forgive and forget.

The first crackle of thunder booms throughout the village, and lands in my ears.

But, I'm not afraid.

For the first time in my life I'm not afraid.

I'm safe.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, totally not satisfied with this chapter :/ Maybe i'll try to rewrite it but for some reason it's become SO hard to write this story! D: I have all the ideas and then when I sit down to write I completely blank and write down useless garbage. I dunno please don't be too harsh on me, I'm having a really difficult time writing. (Please don't hate me I'm so sorry if I'm disappointing any of you! ;-;)

But, this chapter is really deep. It shows all of the emotions running through Naruto's head and he finally gets his memory back! I hope you all enjoy the chapter even though i do noT think it's my best work by any means! All the father son fluff is adorable and I'm glad Naruto and Minato could figure it all out. ALso! Next chapter we will be seeing who Minato chooses to fill the role of Hokage, and I think I'll add some more Father/Son fluff and it might just be the last chapter of this story...sounds crazy! But it might not be I'm not too sure yet. Guess it depends on how i feel about the story! Let me know what you guys think so far! (:

Until next chapter, toodles~


	12. Epilogue

A sweet spring breeze falls over the village hidden in the leaves. Clutching a bouquet of flowers close to my heart, I kneel in front of a gravestone. The grass feels cold beneath my knees and I extend my arm to a little blonde boy. He kneels down next to me, and I swing my arm over his little shoulders bringing him close to me.

Laying the flowers down I take a deep breath and feel hot tears spill from my eyes. I open my mouth, but no words escape.

"Hey mom." Naruto speaks, his voice hushed.

He grazes his hand over the grave as if to hold his mother's hand and feel her warmth. My heart shatters at the scene and I bring Naruto closer to my side.

"Dad's suffocating me, help." He mumbles into my side, and I let out a small chuckle. He wiggles his way out of my hold and continues to speak to his deceased mother.

"A lot has happened in these past few weeks. I lost my memory, and Dad and I got really close. It made me really happy. Turns out it was Obi-chan who did it, but I'm glad he did. Today's the day the new Hokage is stepping up. The ceremony starts soon. I wish you were here mom. I love you." He finishes and I hear him sniffle as he stands up.

Smiling at him I stand up as well and ruffle his blonde locks.

"Naruto has covered everything Kushina. We both miss you terribly and love you so much." I feel tears coming again and take a deep breath.

Looking down at Naruto the warmest feeling creeps its way into my heart.

"Let's get going kiddo." I say and lift him up onto my shoulders. He squeals with joy.

The wind blows as we exist the graveyard and I swear I hear the faintest whisper.

"You finally did it you baka."

Typical Kushina to say something like that after our speech.

I chuckle to myself and head towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

A silver haired jounin runs up to me followed by his brunette teammate.

"Sensei!" Kakashi shouts over the loud crowd. I smile towards him, and Naruto waves his smile bright.

"When is it starting?" Rin asks, high fiving a very bubbly Naruto.

"Very soon I'm hoping!" I say the enthusiasm bubbling up inside of me.

Today is the day, my very own student will be crowned Hokage. Well, not really crowned but you get the message.

Of course…there were other candidates that were placed for Hokage by Hiruzen and the other council member but I'm sure Obito made it, I just know it.

I chose Obito, the knucklehead ninja who literally can't even tie his own shoes, but I have my reasons. I know he'll be able to take care of the village and treat everyone like family. It's just how Obito is. The way he helped Naruto gain a father's trust and love really showed me just how good of a spot this would be for Obito. Not to mention that his rapid increase in ninjutstu and genjutsu has increased. I still have to question him about that.

The crowd goes silent as I see one of the elders motion for me to come up and make a speech. I do just that, but leave Naruto with Rin.

"Go get 'em Dad!" He says, before I flash up to the top of the tower.

I straighten up, and make some speech about what an honor it is to be stepping down and handing the village over to such a wonderful kage…and then I add some stuff about how great of an honor it has been serving as the Fourth Hokage. And then some witty joke about how they better not forget me.

I finish my speech and look over at my son who is standing on top of Rin's shoulders beaming up at me with the happiest grin I've ever seen.

"Thank you, Youndaime-sama." The council elder speaks. I step aside as he motions for the new Hokage to step up. As he passes me I notice that something is off.

"And your new Hokage is…"

The man looks up.

_No._

The hat begins to come off.

_It can't be._

The crowd erupts.

"Danzo!"

And slowly my world starts falling apart…

Again.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**AN:** Wahhhh! YOU GUYYYYYYS IT'S OVER. I hope you like this little epilogue! And...you like the plot twist? And yes I will be continuing this story, but like in a different story and everything, kind of like a sequel! Actually it will be a sequel. XD But, that will be later, since I'm currently working on two other main stories (Perfect Match, and Unwritten) a small fun side story (Lies) and my main FT story which I just posted today (Friendzoned?)! So, I'm busy with stories, but omg you guys over 100+ follows and 65+ reviews and all dem favs. YOU ARE ALL SERIOUSLY THE BEST WITHOUT YOU GUYS I WOULDNT EVEN HAVE KEPT GOING CUZ I THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS GONNA BE CRAP. LOOK HOW FAR WE'VE COME (AND YES WE'VE CUZ YOUR A PART OF THIS TOO) *hugs everyone and cries* I LOVE YOU ALL.

Honestly, thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just stopped by to read. It's meant a ton! :DDD

Well, see you all when the sequel comes out!

Until next time, toodles~


End file.
